Cosas de Tu y yo
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Len es un playboy y Rin una chica muy estudiosa con algunos problemas familiares, no se considera bonita y sin embargo a logrado a traer a cuatro de los cinco chicos mas populares de la escuela ¿Que tiene ella que hace a los demás chicos caer? Len no lo entiende y al principio la aburrece, ella no cree en el amor ¿Que sucederá?
1. Chapter 1

He aquí mi primera historia "normal" sin duda llena de varios clichés a petición de mi amigo Erick, el muy maldito me reto a hacer una historia que no involucrara magia o fantasía, definitivamente las historias normales no son mi estilo, pero lo intentare, dejen un comentario.

Capítulo 1: Normalidad

Aburrido. Era la única palabra que rondaba por la mente de la chica que se encontraba mirando por la ventana del camión. Se le había hecho un poco tarde pero no le importaba, quería ahorrarse la parte de las presentaciones en su primer día de clases en el instituto.

No era nada nuevo, lo conocía muy bien, después de todo se había inscrito a finales del ciclo escolar pasado y solo estudio dos meses antes de que se terminara, esta vez lo único diferente seria que tendría nuevos compañeros por lo que técnicamente seguiría siendo la nueva del salón ya que se inscribió algo tarde y las clases tenía una semana que ya habían iniciado.

Suspiró, tal vez debió haberse ido a vivir son su madre en lugar de quedarse con su padre y su… pues no había forma de llamarle a esa señora y madrastra no es una palabra que quisiera utilizar, aunque tristemente era la realidad.

Se sacudió la cabeza olvidando esas ideas, no estaba para pensar en problemas familiares, ella eligió quedarse con su padre y tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias, la señora tenía dos hijas que actualmente asistían al mismo instituto que ella, ojala a la mayor no le tocara en el mismo salón.

Cruzó por la escuela haciendo caso omiso de todo su alrededor, ya sabía que salón le tocaba, la primera clase era laboratorios de biología, se paró en la puerta logrando captar la atención del profesor, quien de inmediato se acercó a ella.

-Soy de nuevo ingreso-dijo entregándole un papel.

-Ya veo-dijo echándole un vistazo rápido al papel-¿Por qué no te presentas con tus compañeros?

Justo lo que no quería, pero por desgracia no tena opción.

-Soy Kagami Rin, es un gusto-dijo sin más, pues verdaderamente no tenía ánimos de dar una extensa presentación.

-Bueno Rin… Siéntate al fondo con el joven Kagamine, serán compañeros de laboratorio-la chica volteó a ver dónde señalaba el profesor y se acercó notando al chico algo familiar.

Rin era muy olvidadiza, lo que es memoria relacionada con familiares y amigos es un campo muy pequeño para ella, puede que olvide los rostros muy fácilmente, pero textos y cosas que tienen que ver con el estudio suele permanecer en su cabeza por más tiempo, de hecho hace mucho tiempo que olvido por qué razón exactamente se separaron sus padres, pero piensa que es mejor así, antes sus ojos su madre sigue siendo la mala de la historia solo superada por su terrible madrastra, a menudo se cuestiona como serían las cosas si estuviera viviendo con su mamá, pero no sabe dónde se encuentra o que esté haciendo ella.

Volviendo a la realidad, se sentó en su lugar mirando como el extraño chico rubio esbozaba una sonrisa… ¿De dónde se le hacía tan familiar?

Kagamine… Había escuchado el nombre Kagamine Len muy a menudo en conversaciones que tenían las chicas… parecía bastante popular.

Era apuesto, rubio y de ojos azules, su nombre era Kagamine Len… ¡Lo recordaba! Ese fue el chico al que sacó de la biblioteca cuando se estaba manoseando con una chica, ella estaba realmente indignada por que al dirigirse a la estantería a buscar su libro favorito en la biblioteca se encontró con esos jóvenes besuqueándose en un lugar sagrado para ella. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer eso en la biblioteca? Los hecho de ahí indicándoles que buscaran otro lugar, la joven se fue avergonzada y Len algo irritado por que le habían arruinado su momento.

Oh, si Kagamine Len era uno de los cinco chicos rompecorazones más famosos de la escuela, era guapo, venia de una buena familia y era un playboy de primera que solo salía con las chicas más bonitas del instituto, pero al parecer ninguna llenaba sus expectativas ya que no entablaba una relación seria, solo jugaba con ellas y si había algo que Rin aborrecía era esa actitud de "todas caen por mi" en un chico.

-Así que somos compañeros Rin-le dijo él.

-Eso parece, solo espero que no me retrases en las actividades del laboratorio porque si saco una mala nota por tu culpa te hare pedacitos Kagamine-le espetó fríamente, lo último que ella quería era tener una calificación baja debido a la inutilidad de du compañero.

-Para su información señorita, yo soy el mejor promedio de la escuela, en todo caso quien debería decir eso soy yo.

-Lo sé-le dijo entre dientes, pues en el ciclo escolar pasado, de no haber sido por los inconvenientes de su transferencia ella habría sido el promedio más alto de toda la escuela, sin embargo fue superada por un diez perfecto de un tal Len Kagamine, que resultó ser el mismo de los rumores de las chicas, pero jamás le había tomado mucha importancia… hasta ahora, no le molestaba el hecho de que alguien le hubiera ganado, ella sabe perder, le molestaba el hecho de saber que ese maldito playboy le había ganado.

-Puedes llamarme simplemente Len, ahora que somos compañeros de laboratorio deberíamos poder llevarnos mejor entre nosotros-le dijo, ya que él y la señorita perfecta habían tenido un par de roces, nada que la chica se dignara a recordar, pero ella le había ganado al rubio en un par de eventos de la escuela que para ella no representaban gran importancia, de hecho, ni siquiera se había enterado de que había competido con Len debido a que eran trabajos entregados por grupo.

Por supuesto que Len recordaba el proyecto de inglés sobre videos de parodias o el evento de recaudación de fondos para los huérfanos, la recolección de comida para los necesitados y el reciclaje de botellas, demasiados eventos ganados por el salón de ella en los cortos dos meses que llego, desde entonces el chico se había interesado un poco en la presencia de ella, no podía dejarse ser vencido por esa chica sin chiste, por eso disfrutó mucho cuando fue nombrado el mejor promedio del ciclo escolar dejando a la chica en segundo lugar por un mísero punto.

Claro, Rin había sido la que más había aportado en esos eventos y Len era demasiado competitivo, por esa razón tenía que ganarle a toda costa, lo que más le gustaba de ganar era ver a su enemigo humillado y derrotado, pero eso no sucedió en el caso de Rin, cuando la venció en el promedio general ella solo se encogió de hombros y dijo "lo hare mejor la próxima vez" No había frustración, tristeza o enojo simplemente aceptación de la manera más fácil logrando que el objetivo de Len no se viera cumplido.

La presencia de Rin nunca fue importante, ella era aburrida, usa uniforme para ir a la escuela cuando en realidad no es necesario debido a que es una escuela privada y puedes ir como te dé la gana, ella estudia en ese instituto gracias a la beca, no viene de una familia rica, pero más o menos acomodada como para que sus hermanastras estudien en el mismo instituto, es alguien muy simple, sin más y no suele ser muy sociable, pero tiene un numero aceptable de amigos, la mayoría son chicos y solo tiene una amiga.

Lo que desencadenó que Len la notara fue el hecho de que el primer concurso al que la rubia entró, que era él de escribir un ensayo literario, lo ganó ella dejando al joven en segundo lugar, le dio curiosidad saber quién era esa chica, que casualmente estaba en el mismo salón que su amigo Mikuo, otro de los más populares de toda la escuela.

La susodicha era una chica nueva con las mejores calificaciones de su escuela de procedencia, no era muy bonita, sus largos cabellos siempre estaban amarrados en una cola, llevaba lentes y no parecía llamar mucho la atención, pero le molestaba que alguien le ganara y así fue como comenzó a competir con ella, ahora esa joven era su compañera, de esta forma seria más fácil echarle en cara su victoria.

Las chicas odian a Rin, Len no entiende el por qué, o no lo entendía… hasta ahora.

El maestro salió del salón solo por un par de minutos, pues al parecer había una señora en la puerta queriendo hablar con él, probablemente una secretaria y como es normal cada quien se metió en sus asuntos, la rubia se disponía a leer un libro cuando dos chicos se le acercaron, casualmente los amigos de Len y dos de los cinco chicos más populares de la escuela, Kaito y Mikuo.

-¡Rin, estamos en la misma clase!-dijo con algo de alegría el peliazul que se veía mayor.

-Ah, Kaito, no me había dado cuenta-dijo la chica esbozándole una gentil sonrisa.

-De nuevo en el mismo curso Rin-le dijo Mikuo sonriendo.

Len sabía que Mikuo había estado en el mismo salón que ella, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo conocía a Kaito, no tardo en notar las miradas de las chicas celosas alrededor ¿Y cómo no? Si la rubia parecía llevarse muy bien con los dos chicos y le había tocado ser compañera del más guapo de toda la escuela.

-Oh, pero creí que te ibas a mudar a otra ciudad ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-le preguntó Mikuo.

-Al final mi padre encontró un trabajo fijo aquí por lo que al parecer nos quedaremos aquí por un buen tiempo.

-Me alegro mucho-le sonrió el peliazul-Ah, por cierto, teníamos planeada una salida al cine ¿Te gustaría venir?

-Por supuesto, veré si puedo ¿Cuándo es?

-Este fin de semana

-Lo intentare, envíame más tarde un mensaje por con los detalles ¿Vale?

Len frunció el ceño, sabía que Mikuo estaba interesado en ella, pero bastaba ver como Kaito le sonreía pare darse cuenta de que también sentía algún tipo de afecto ¿Qué le ven de bueno a una chica como ella? Ni si quiera es la mitad de bonita que Miku, la actual cita del rubio.

-Señorita Rin-le habló el maestro quien había entrado de inmediato al salón-Es necesario que se reporte en la dirección.

Al instante comenzaron los susurros y las chicas decían cosas como "Esta en problemas" "¿Qué habrá hecho?"

Len debe aceptar que la idea de verla en problemas era muy interesante, después de todo ¿Qué hay mejor que ver a la señorita perfecta cometiendo errores? La chica se fue como sin nada mientras el rubio imaginaba los posibles escenarios en los que la chica podía encontrarse, tal vez fue a falta de algún documento en su inscripción o mejor aún, tal vez hizo trampa en los exámenes y será expulsada, el joven no pudo contener una risita, sin ella ya no había nadie que le pudiera hacer competencia.

La clase finalizo y Len se dirigía a la siguiente aula preguntándose el motivo por el que cierta rubia termino en la dirección, por otro lado, Rin caminaba cabizbaja tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con el rubio ocasionando que sus lentes se cayeran y Len sin darse cuenta lo piso rompiéndolo en fragmentos cuando la rubia se disponía a recogerlo.

-¿Cuál es tú problema?-le espetó furiosa dando se cuenta de los hermosos ojos azules cuyo brillo no era muy notorio debajo de los lentes.

-¡Es tú culpa por andar muy distraída!-le dijo en el mismo tono que ella había utilizado ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía esa chica a levantarle la voz?-¿Qué? ¿Triste porque seguramente descubrieron que hiciste trampa en los exámenes y te expulsaron?

-Yo no hice trampa. En todo caso seguramente tu pagaste por tener altas calificaciones, pero no porque seas un niño rico y de familia quiere decir que eres mejor que yo.

-¿Es un reto señorita perfecta? Bien, entonces apostemos, quien obtenga las mejores calificaciones en los primeros exámenes parciales se gana el derecho de tener de sirviente al otro por un mes ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Una apuesta? No gracias no necesito apostar para saber que soy mejor que tú.

-Si estas tan segura pongámoslo a prueba, no pierdes mucho ¿O sí?

-Muy bien Kagamine tú lo pediste. Sirviente por un mes ¿Cierto?-dijo extendiéndole la mano lo cual sorprendió un poco al rubio.

-Hecho-estrechó su mano, ya se podía imaginar a la chica cumpliendo todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, sería divertido tener una sirvienta personal para variar y ella no estaba nada mal, un momento ¿Estaba pensando en ella como una chica linda? Por supuesto que no, ella no es muy bonita, pero sus ojos son verdaderamente hermosos cuando tienes la oportunidad de observarlos de cerca sin esos feos lentes que utiliza.

-Bien y por cierto me debes unos lentes, agradecería mucho que dejaras de aplastarlos.

Len reaccionó dando un paso para atrás mientras la chica comenzaba a recogerlos fragmentos.

-Ah, pensaba mandarlos a reparar pero parece que necesitare unos nuevos-y al levantar un poco el rostro pudo notar que el rubio también se había inclinado para ayudarla, pero su rostro estaba bastante cerca-Waaa-retrocedió cayendo de sentón algo sonrojada.

Len no había notado esta acción de la chica hasta que levantó la vista.

-¿Por qué usas estos lentes que no sirven para nada?-dijo logrando notar que ni siquiera tenían aumento.

-Me gustan-dijo sin más y luego se puso de pie para tirarlos a la basura-lástima que ya no podre usarlos nunca más.

-Por cierto ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que te llamo la directora?

-Ah, eso…-la chica suspiró-Odio los deportes, pero ni hablar, al parecer estaré en tenis con Mikuo, supongo que será divertido…

-Je y yo que creía que te habías metido en problemas.

-Pues disculpa por romper tu burbuja-le dijo algo fría sabiendo que sin duda Len hubiera disfrutado ver que le dieran un castigo o mínimo la mandaran a detención, después de todo él la odia y ella lo odia a él-Ahora con tú permiso, tengo un par de cosas que hacer-se fue claramente algo irritada.

Len la miró alejarse, sus ojos le recordaban a alguien…

-Lenny-se acercó a él Miku agarrándolo del brazo e incomodándolo un poco, la peliazul era bonita, pero por desgracia era muy melosa, quizás iba siendo hora de que se consiguiera a otra chica, si, una como la rubia con la coleta de lado que iba por los pasillos.

Y mientras tanto Rin parecía algo indignado por los impulsos que su ira la obligaron a hacer, ahora tendría que esforzarse en estudiar, cosa que nunca hacía ya que la mayoría de las cosas las aprendía fácilmente, para no perder ante el estúpido de Len Kagamine.

Len… era el nombre de su queridísimo amigo de la infancia y su primer amor, aunque justo ahora no podía recordar cómo era o casi nada sobre él, sin duda sabía que esa persona existía, era un niño muy lindo que le gustaba, se preguntaba dónde estaba y que estaría haciendo ese Len, jamás se le pasó por la mente que ese Len podía ser el mismo con el que actualmente interactuaba, porque la personalidad que ella recordaba era muy distinta, no había forma de que ese niño dulce y tierno terminara por convertirse en un playboy.

No la había y ni en sueños podía ser él.

Pero que equivocada estaba…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un par de confictos.

_En un parque una pequeña rubia caminaba sin dirección fija, tal vez haya sido mala suerte, o al menos en un principio eso creyó ella, por que mientras comía su helado de vainilla de la nada un perro se aventó hacia ella y la tiró al pasto haciendo que su helado saliera volando mientras el perro la lamia._

_-Waa ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!-decía la pequeña intentando quitárselo de encima._

_-Golden, no, Déjala-le ordenó su dueño jalándolo para atrás y quitándoselo de encima a la pobre niña._

_-¿Estas bien? De verdad lo siento-dijo el niño cuyo rostro no podía ver._

_-Si, estoy bien-dijo aceptando su ayuda y suspiró-Quien sabe donde acabo mi helado-comento con tristeza limpiándose su vestido._

_-Lamento lo de tu helado, por favor déjame reponértelo-la tomo de la mano llevándola con él-Ven, vamos a comprar otro helado ¿Quieres?_

_La rubia se sonrojo un poco ante la sonrisa que aquel niño le dirigía._

_-Esta bien-respondió algo nerviosa-Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó con algo de curiosidad._

_-Len ¿Y el tuyo?_

_-Rin_

...

Solo habían pasado cuatro días de clase y ya había tenido varios roces con cierto rubio que ha menudo lograba sacarla de sus casillas, no era solo el hecho de que le había tocado hacer varios trabajos en pareja con él como si el destino se empeñara en juntarlos, si no que en esas tareas los dos tenían puntos de vista diferentes, por ejemplo, en uno de los trabajos tenían que elegir un tema para la exposición y los dos comenzaron a discutir sobre cual deberían tomar, al final fue el maestro quien decidió dejando a los rubios insatisfechos.

Otro de los problemas de Rin eran las confrontaciones con las fans de Len, a ellas les molestaba como la rubia se comportaba con el chico, ya que si era algo grosera, pero la joven mayormente decidía ignorarlas no quería meterse en problemas aunque fácilmente habría podido golpearlas o mandarlas de visita al hospital si seguían incesantemente sacándola de quicio.

Claro, todo esto aparte de encontrarse a cada rato con el rubio, besando, coqueteando o seduciendo a diferentes chicas que sin una pizca de dignidad se dejaban hacer por él chico lo que él quisiera, realmente era el colmo parecía como si todo hubiera estado estrictamente planeado para que Rin se topara con en cada lugar al que iba, pero ella consideraba que no todo era culpa del joven, si no también de las chicas que lo iban a buscar a pesar de saber que él tenia fama de jugador.

Y ahí estaban, todas las ilusas creyendo que podrían llegar a ocupar un lugar especial en el corazón del sexy rubio, creyendo que serian la persona por la que el cambiaria y se le haría un chico fiel, que ingenuas, a él no le interesaba más que usarlas, incluso Rin dudaba que una persona como Len se hubiera enamorado o que llegase a querer verdaderamente a alguien.

Lo odiaba, todo de él lo odiaba, en especial cuando el muy maldito gozaba de molestarla, lo ignoraba pero muy en el fondo ardía en rabia de su maldita actitud seductora y que aprovechaba cada situación para burlarse de ella.

La rubia se despertó, se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca sin siquiera darse cuenta, fue a sacar un libro para leer en sala haciendo tiempo para llegar a casa, mientras mas tarde mejor, la noche anterior le había tocado cubrir el turno de la tarde en su trabajo y al llegar a casa se desveló haciendo la tarea, era una suerte que tenia esa tarde libre.

Caminó de regreso a los libreros para poner el libro en su lugar y al darse vuelta chocó con la persona que menos quería ver, la rubia rebotó suavemente contra un estante ocasionando que un libro le cayera bruscamente sobre su cabeza.

-Disculpe señorita-dijo Len quitándole el libro de encima-Ah, eres tú-cambio su tono a uno desinteresado-Ten más cuidado por donde caminas.

-Eso debería decirlo yo-dijo entre dientes arrebatándole el libro-¿Buscando un lugar para seducir chicas? Son unas tontas creyendo que de verdad las quieres ¿O es que salen contigo sabiendo que solo juegas con ellas? ¿No te aburres de eso?

-Creo saber que podría ser divertido-dijo seductoramente acorralándola contra el librero, sin embargo la rubia ni se inmuto ni mucho menos se sonrojo como todas las chicas al tenerlo cerca, lo cual lo hizo extrañarse, quería molestarla jugándole una broma al hacerle creer que estaba interesado en ella, pero en lugar de eso la joven con su dedo le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente que lo hizo retroceder, justo antes de eso pudo notar una cadenita colgando del cuello de la chica que tenia una pequeña plaquita dorada con una R y una L grabado en ella.

-Ja, Ja, muy gracioso Kagamine, pero se muy bien que yo no soy tu objetivo, mejor vuelve a coquetear con chicas lindas-dijo retirándose, se dio cuenta de que aun sostenía el libro que le cayó en la cabeza y el titulo se le hizo muy interesante "La guardiana" por lo cual decidió llevarlo consigo.

Len se quedo algo indignado ¿Cómo es que simplemente decidió ignorarlo? Todas caen por él y Rin no debía ser una excepción, chicas más hermosas habían cedido a sus encantos y ahora una jovencita sin chiste había rechazado su acercamiento ¡Inaceptable! Y el rubio no iba a dejar las cosas así, por otro lado la cadenita que colgaba de su cuello se le hacia muy familiar…

-Espera Rin-dijo alcanzándola-Pareces casada ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

La rubia se dio vuelta sorprendida por su ofrecimiento. Kagamine Len estaba intentando ser amable con ella y eso era más raro que esperar que lloviera en el desierto, definitivamente algo andaba mal con esa escena.

-¿Qué es lo que estas tramando?

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo ser amable con mi compañera?

-Puedes, pero no lo haces. Tú me odias, y yo te odio, así funciona-le dijo Rin fríamente-Ahora dime ¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Bien, bien, me atrapaste… el collar que traes puesto ¿Podrías prestármelo un momento?

La chica lo miró tomando recelosamente el dije de su cadena, solo lo quería un momento ¿No? Se lo quito del cuello con delicadeza y se lo entregó.

-¿Para que lo querías?-le preguntó notando que el rubio no dejaba de inspeccionarlo.

-Lo que sucede es que…

-¡Rin!-se escuchó una voz a lo lejos que se dirigía hacia ella corriendo.

-Ah, Luka-dijo mirado a su amiga que se acercaba a toda prisa.

-Rin-tomó del brazo a su amiga jalándola-Rin, te necesito, rápido, tienes que venir conmigo, es una emergencia.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que sucede?

-Te lo explico luego, tú solo ven conmigo.

Sin más que dejar la pelirosa se la llevó a la fuerza dejando a Len algo extrañado, planeaba devolverle a la chica su collar pero primero planeaba averiguar de donde se le hacia tan familiar.

-Nos vemos Rin-dijo despidiéndose de ella mientras la veía desaparecer ente los pasillos.

-¿Qué? No, espera.

Luka es en realidad la única y mejor amiga de Rin, a pesar de que van en la misma escuela no se logran ver muy seguido, ella esta muy al tanto de la rubia, quiere estudiar para ser diseñadora de modas y en ocasiones hace vestidos tomando a Rin de modelo, le gusta mucho hacer ropa para ella por que considera que se ve como una muñequita.

Rin y Luka se conocían desde la secundaria, a la pelirosa, a pesar de ser de buena familia nunca le gusto ir a colegios lujosos y costosos, así fue como entró a una escuela publica y conoció a la rubia, de inmediato se hicieron muy buenas amigas, sin embargo para estudiar la prepa se tuvieron que separar, ambas terminaron por cambiarse de ciudad y finalmente se volvieron a encontrar.

-¿Y esta era la emergencia?-dijo la rubia mirándose al espejo el vestido blanco y esponjado de holanes que traía puesto pero aun no estaba terminado, le quedaba algo grande y había que ajustarlo.

-Por supuesto que si ¿A poco no se ve hermoso?

-¿Exactamente por que me haces ponerme un vestido de novia?-le preguntó Rin notando que solo le hacia falta un velo para un conjunto perfecto.

-No es un vestido de bodas, es tú disfraz de ángel para la fiesta de disfraces que hare ¿Recuerdas? Cuando acabe todo el conjunto te veras magnifica.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños ¿Y tu disfraz?

-Ya lo acabe-dijo abriendo su armario-¿Lo ves?

Era un hermoso vestido morado con negro no muy detallado en comparación con el que ella llevaba puesto, a Luka le gustaba poner mas empeño en la ropa que Rin usaba, la rubia en realidad era muy bonita pero se la pasaba ocultando su aspecto debido a que no le gusta llamar la atención pero la pelirosa gozaba de hacerla resaltar con sus diseños, Rin no presumía su belleza y eso era lo que a Luka le gustaba, en especial por que con sus diseños la hacia lucir como una supermodelo.

-Te cambio de disfraz, apuesto a que tú te veras mejor con este.

-Ni hablar, lo estoy haciendo para ti y tendrás que ponértelo.

-Al menos dime que puedo usar un antifaz.

-Si, un antifaz te daría un aspecto misterioso cuando subas a cantar, muy buena idea.

-¡¿C-cantar?!-reacción asustada-No puedo hacer eso, sabes que me congelo.

-Tranquila, nadie sabrá que eres tú.

-Pero… pero…-comenzó a tartamudear la rubia nerviosa.

-Por favor Rin-le rogó con ojos de perrito a medio morir.

-Luka.

-Rin…

La rubia suspiró pesadamente.

-Muy bien, pero solo por que es tú cumpleaños.

-Muchas gracias-saltó muy emocionada a abrazarla.

Mientras tanto Len había llegado a su enorme mansión y entró directo a su cuarto buscando algo entre todos los cajones y en eso momentos su celular sonó. Era Miku, se le había olvidado que había quedado de ir a su casa a… bueno, era más que obvio que no iba solamente a visitarla como un buen novio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Miku?-respondió con un tono de voz un poco frustrado.

-Lenny ¿No piensas venir a jugar un rato conmigo?-se atrevió a insinuarle coquetamente.

-Lo siento Miku, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-colgó sin mas.

En menos de un minuto su habitación se había vuelto un desastre antes de que su celular volviera a sonar mientras seguía buscando desesperadamente por cada rincón de su amplia habitación, apago su teléfono para así ignorar las llamas de su melosa novia y finalmente en su armario, específicamente escondido en la parte de arriba en una caja estaba una cadena igual a la que en esos momentos tenia en sus manos y pertenecía a Rin.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por que ambos tenían dos cadenas iguales? Tal vez solo fuera una coincidencia, justo en esos momentos no recordaba mucho acerca de cómo había conseguido ese dije.

Cabe mencionar que Len no recordaba mucho de su infancia, tenia una amiga cuyo nombre no recordaba y de la cual hacia cinco años que no sabia nada, pero según su memoria era una niña muy bonita de cortos cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules, para ese entonces él estaba enamorado de una niña pelirroja, una tal Miki y estuvo tan obsesionado con ella que jamás notó cuando su amiga se tuvo que ir, pero antes de que la pelirroja apareciera él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con su amiga.

Debido a su parecido físico muchos llegaban a pensar que eran gemelos y esa era una excusa o ventaja que Len tenia para pasar mas tiempo cerca de ella, de hecho fue él quien había comprado las cadenas iguales para ambos, jamás supo adonde fue o por que no se despidió.

Inconscientemente Len se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorado de su amiga de la infancia, comenzó a ser playboy mientras su subconsciente buscaba una chica con las características de ella, por eso mayormente salía con chicas que consideraba bonitas y de preferencia rubias o que tuvieran la personalidad amable que vagamente recordaba, Miku solía ser así, pero una vez que se volvió novia de Len comenzó a ser muy melosa, lo cual claramente ya lo estaba hartando, aun que Rin tenia ciertas características de su querida amiga, jamás se le pasó por la mente pensar que era ella ya que la rubia se comportaba fría e indiferente.

.

.

.

Viernes por la mañana, Len estaba esperando en los pasillos poder encontrarse con Rin para preguntarle de donde había sacado aquella cadena y por supuesto devolvérsela, pero en lugar de eso terminó encontrándose con una peliazul no muy contenta.

-¡Len! ¿Qué era tan importante ayer para que te atrevieras a dejarme plantada?-se quejó ella.

-Estaba ocupado, no empieces a hacerme una escenita por eso.

-¿Ocupado haciendo que?-la peliazul ya empezaba a sacar al rubio de sus casillas.

-Nada que te importe-le espetó.

-Estabas con otra ¿verdad?

Bueno, eso ya era el colmo, no solo era muy melosa si no que sus malditos juegos ya lo tenían harto, solo la había utilizado como a todas las demás, debía de admitir que era buena en la cama, pero nada más, no sentía nada más por ella y ya era hora de acabar con su falso acto de pareja.

-Terminamos-le dijo con sequedad haciendo que la expresión de Miku cambiara a una de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? No puedes terminar conmigo así por así-dijo con algo de desesperación al notar que su plan para hacer que el rubio se interesara más en ella generando una pequeña discusión no había funcionado-Len, hagamos como si esto no hubiera sucedido ¿Si?-dijo agarrándolo del brazo y el rechazó su acercamiento.

-Se acabo ¿No lo entiendes? Para empezar nunca estuve enamorado de ti, jama me interesaste, salí contigo solo por que me parecías bonita pero ya me hartaste-le dijo fríamente.

-L-Len-dijo al borde de llorar-Pero me dijiste.

-¿Qué te amo? Que ilusa, es solo un juego en el que todas caen ¿Creíste que eras mas especial que todas las demás? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-la peliazul salió corriendo.

-Al fin me libre de la molestia-dijo Len recargándose contra la pared.

-Vaya que tienes tacto con las chicas ¿Así tratas a todas tus novias?-dijo cierta rubia acercándose.

-Rin-dijo algo animado sacando de su bolsillo la cadena con el dije de la cual se había apropiado el día anterior-Aquí tienes.

-Ah, muchas gracias-dijo recibiéndolo algo inexpresiva.

-Por cierto quería preguntarte…

-¡Rin!-se escuchó alguien llamar su nombre a lo lejos y en menos de un par de segundos aquel chico ya se encontraba frente a ella.

-Ah, Mikuo, buenos días-sonrió levemente la chica, pero esa expresión era claramente diferente a las que normalmente ponía con Len.

-Sera divertido ir mañana al cine ¿No lo crees?-le preguntó el peliazul.

-Me encantaría mucho ir, pero tengo trabajo así que temo que tendré que dejarlos solos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hay del domingo?

-Es mi único día libre

-Entonces vayamos el domingo en la noche a la feria ¿Quieres? Ya nos debes una salida a mi y a Kaito, así que no puedes decir que no.

-Iré, después de todo no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de clases.

-¿Eh? Hay que darnos prisa-dijo la rubia adelantándose.

-Pero, Rin, tenia que hablar contigo-le reprochó Len.

-Pero yo no-respondió retirándose de inmediato seguida de Mikuo.

Len Maldijo por lo bajo, tendría que hallar otra oportunidad para preguntarle, pero estaba mas que claro que ella no quería siquiera dirigirle la palabra.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Amigos y enemigos

Como era de esperarse, el playboy número uno ya tenia su próxima conquista para antes del domingo, desde antes de terminar con Miku ya había fijado un objetivo y con un par de palabras dulces logró convencerla de salir ese domingo junto con Mikuo, Kaito y otros amigos a la feria.

Su nueva cita era una chica de largos cabellos duros amarrados en una cola de lado, era linda y era la hermanastra de Rin, pero eso él no lo sabia, en especial por que ellas ni siquiera llegaron juntas a la feria, durante su vida era difícil que alguien se ganara el odio de la rubia pero Neru y Len definitivamente lo hicieron.

-Mikuo, Kaito-se acercó Rin algo alegre, notó que había más gente con ellos, lo cual era un alivio, pues se le hubiera hecho incomodo estar sola con esos dos, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto vio a Len acompañado de Neru. No por ver que su querida hermanastra había caído en las garras del playboy numero uno, de hecho eso en cierto modo la complacía por que estaba segura que las cosas no terminarían bien entre ellos, si no por ver que precisamente Len se encontraba ahí.

El rubio la miró detalladamente, era algo llamativo verla con otra cosa que no fuera el uniforme escolar, debía admitir que no estaba nada mal, sus delgadas ropas delineaban muy bien la figura que ocultaba debajo del uniforme y su cabello se veía mil veces mejor suelto que amarrado en una coleta o en trenzas como solía hacerlo.

-¿Eres tú Rin?-se acercó uno de los chicos.

-¡Piko!-dijo Rin sumamente sorprendida y no dudo en abrazarlo para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Se conocían?-preguntó Kaito.

-Ah, si, estudiábamos en la secundaria, pero me tuve que mudar jamás esperaba encontrármelo aquí.

-¿Ah, no? Pero si va en nuestra escuela, bueno acaba de regresar de intercambio-explicó Mikuo.

-Pues no sabia-confesó avergonzada ella.

Los dos peliazules habían invitado a los otros dos chicos que eran considerados los más guapos de la escuela que eran precisamente Piko y Gumo, ambos habían invitado a cada quien a su cita, pero el peliblanco estaba más interesado en su amiga.

Los peliazules no tardaron en llevar a Rin de aquí para halla ignorando por completo a sus otros amigos, durante toda la cita Neru parecía muy emocionada pero Len le hacia caso omiso a sus comentarios en lugar de eso se la pasaba observando a Rin, ella parecía muy feliz y sonreía abiertamente con Mikuo y Kaito, mientras que a él le dedicaba una mirada de "ojala y te mueras" y ni un solo segundo le dirigió la palabra.

Verla feliz y sonriente por alguna razón lo hacia sentirse incomodo, muy en el fondo le disgustaba, inconscientemente deseaba que esas sonrisas fueran para él, ella era igual a su amiga de la infancia y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Solamente escuchó a Neru cuando ella menciono a Rin en un comentario.

-¿Rin?

-Si, la verdad es muy molesta, gracias al cielo la mayor parte del tiempo no esta en casa.

-¿Cómo que no esta en casa? ¿Vive contigo?

-Somos hermanastras por lo cual si vive conmigo y Teto, nuestros padres se casaron hace aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años, pero es verdaderamente molesto cuando presume de sus calificaciones, yo creo que la razón por la que los chicos se hacen sus amigos es solo para que los ayude con sus tareas, es decir, mírala, ni siquiera es bonita y no sabe como arreglarse, usa ropa tan simple que ni mi abuelita hubiera usado cuando era joven.

-Se nota que no se llevan.

-¿Yo con ella?-dijo Neru fingiendo un tono de indignación-Por favor, es una nerd, no ha tenido un solo novio y apuesto a que ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso.

-¡Lo hice!-dijo Rin triunfante después de haber jugado un juego de escopetas-Les gane-sonrió satisfecha.

-Vaya, eres buena, derribaste seis de diez objetivos-dijo Kaito algo impresionado ya que el apenas pudo derribar dos y Mikuo tampoco tenia muy buena puntería, pero el juego era más complicado debido a que los objetivos estaban en constante movimiento.

-¿Solo seis? Yo puedo hacerlo mejor-dijo Len acercándose, después de todo tenia la oportunidad de ganarle a Rin en otra cosa además de calificaciones.

-¿Me estas retando?

-¿Por qué no? Sera como un ejercicio para que te resignes a tu derrota una vez que gane nuestra apuesta-dijo el rubio confiado.

La joven apretó los puños.

-Adelante, veremos si logras vencerme.

Len tomó una escopeta, la rubia fijo objetivo, pero el chico disparo un par de segundos antes que ella derribando la figurita que tenia en la mira, la joven frunció el ceño pero en sus siguientes tres objetivos sucedió lo mismo mientras él al ver sus rabietas soltaba una risita complacida, grave error, esta vez en lugar de apuntar a uno de los caballitos en movimiento disparo uno de los balines al pie del chico justo en el momento que Gumo y Piko regresaban de comprar unas bebidas junto con sus acompañantes.

-¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!-le reclamó Len claramente enojado.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mi Kagamine!-dijo disparándole de nuevo.

-¡Rin deja de hacerlo!

-¡Muere!-le volvió a disparar.

-¡Rin, detente!-le gritó su hermanastra.

-No te metas Neru o a ti también te disparo-dijo apuntándole.

-Eh… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-le preguntó Piko a los dos peliazules que notaban una nueva faceta de la rubia que hasta ahora no habían visto.

-Len quiso competir con ella, él iba ganando y haciéndole burlas y entonces se enojo-dijo Mikuo aun sin poder creer que la rubia seguía discutiendo con Len y disparándole.

-Esto no es común de Rin, pero deduzco que lleva un buen tiempo suprimiendo su enojo por que pocas veces explota de esta manera, aun que no lo crean ella también tiene sus limites.

-¡Ya detente!-dijo Len cubriéndose de los disparos-¡De verdad duele! ¡Rin!

Finalmente pararon los balazos debido a que la rubia se quedo sin municiones.

-¡Maldición!-dejó la escopeta en su lugar-Por esta te salvaste Kagamine-le espetó fríamente al rubio y después volteo a ver a los chicos con una sonrisa-¿Qué tal si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna?-dijo haciendo como si lo de hace unos segundos no hubiera pasado.

-¡¿Qué acaso eres bipolar?!-le gritó.

-Ignórala esta loca-le dijo Neru.

-Ah, no, esto no se va a quedar así, vamos-dijo jalando a la rubia de la coleta para poder alcanzarlos.

Si había algo que a Rin le encantaban eran las ruedas de la fortuna y esa feria tenia la más grande que había visto, solo podían entrar máximo tres personas en cabina y lo mas probable era que Piko, Gumo y Len, subieran con sus parejas por lo que Kaito y Mikuo subirían con Rin.

El rubio aun tenia ciertos asuntos pendientes con Rin, ella fue la primera en entregar su boleto y aprovechó el momento de distracción de lo dos peliazules para subir con ella en la cabina, Rin se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando Len cerró la puerta y el juego mecánico comenzó a moverse.

-¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Cuál es tú problema Kagamine?!

-No, Rin ¿Cuál es TÚ problema?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le espetó fría cruzándose de brazos, se supone que se divertiría un rato admirando el paisaje desde las alturas pero Len echo su plan a perder con su sola presencia e ignorarlo no serviría de nada si él tenia un objetivo, obviamente no haría una jugada sobre ella por que eso solo acabaría con el rubio en el hospital a demás de que según Rin él solo se interesaba en las chicas bonitas y ella no lo era, o al menos no lo aparentaba.

-Solo quería hablar contigo.

-¿Y para eso tenias que subirte aquí conmigo?

-Dijiste que no querías hablar conmigo, me estuviste ignorando y esta fue la única forma para hacer que me escucharas.

La rubia refunfuño y miró directo a los ojos del joven aun con una mirada algo enojada.

-Bien, habla.

-Al fin me escuchas-dijo finalmente algo aliviado-Bien, lo que te quería decir es acerca del dije que siempre llevas.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-¿Quién te lo dio?-le preguntó Len.

-Un amigo de la infancia-dijo sin más volteando la mirada hacia la ventana-Es curioso, tiene el mismo nombre que tú.

Eso fue lo que hizo que Len se sorprendiera ¿Era ella? ¿Era ella la niña rubia que vagamente recordaba? ¿Su mejor amiga y de la que demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que se había enamorado?

-¿Acaso… el compró dos iguales y te regaló uno diciéndote que con eso ambos se iban a recordar?-le preguntó.

-¿Y tú…-volteó a verlo con intriga deseando que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas-como lo sabes?

-¿Sera por esto?-dijo sacando de su bolsillo y mostrándole la cadena tan similar a la suya que poseía, lo rubia lo miró atónita.

-No es cierto…-dijo incrédula notando que ambas cadenas eran exactamente iguales.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cinco o seis años?

-No, no, no, no y NO-dijo entrando en negación-Tú no puedes ser el mismo Len que yo conocí ¡No juegues conmigo Kagamine! ¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Si yo no soy ese Len tu tampoco eres la misma niña dulce que conocí, admítelo Rin, hemos cambiado y por más que lo niegues tú y yo nos conocimos y fuimos muy buenos amigos y ese collar lo prueba ¿Lo ves? Así es como funciona.

-Pues no lo acepto, me niego a creer que el niño tierno que conocí se convirtió en un maldito playboy ¡No eres tú y se acabo!-gritó entre enojada y alterada.

-¡Si, si lo soy!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

Se la pasaron discutiendo todo el rato que duro el paseo hasta que finalmente se termino, Rin y Len fueron de los últimos en bajar mientras los chicos los miraba extrañados sin entender el motivo de su pelea pero parecían querer matarse en es mismo instante.

-Rin-dijo Mikuo intentando calmar a la rubia.

-¡¿Qué?!-voltearon a verlo los dos enojados por entrometerse en su discusión.

-Nada, continúen-dijo intimidado.

-No, ya no tiene sentido, he estado perdiendo el tiempo inútilmente en una discusión sin sentido. Me largo de aquí-dijo Rin suprimiendo su rabia.

-¡Rin! ¡No hemos terminado de hablar!-le gritó Len furioso por que a pesar de las pruebas que le dio a la chica para que se convenciera de que realmente eran amigos ella no le creyó nada.

-¡Hazle un favor al mundo y muérete Kagamine!-le espetó sin siquiera voltear a verlo mientras se alejaba.

Aun si era él, si realmente Len era el niño tierno que alguna vez conoció Rin no podía aceptar que se hubiera convertido en todo lo que ella odiaba ¡Inaceptable! Quería convencerse de que Len había pagado para que le hicieran una copia de su cadena para así tener algo mas con que molestarla, pero eso no tendría sentido ¿Para que se lo había dicho? Quería recuperar a su amiga de la infancia ¿con que motivo? Simplemente no tenia sentido.

Por otro lado Len estaba muy enfadado ¿Tan cabezota era Rin para que no le entrara por las buenas que eran amigos? Bien, su terquedad era una razón más para odiarla, el jamás había hecho nada para herirla, ni siquiera usarla como un juguete por que no valía la pena, ella no era tan hermosa como sus antiguas novias, bueno, no lo era tanto hasta que bobamente se ponía a recordar a su amiga de la infancia, estaba enamorado de la inocente Rin que conoció cuando eran pequeños, no de la actual que parece odiarlo sin razón aparente. Además ella le debía una explicación de por que no se despidió de él cuando decidió mudarse, así que si alguien aquí debía estar enojado era él.

.

.

.

Finalmente llegó el lunes y Len simplemente decidió darse la gentil tarea de molestar a Rin hasta que finalmente ella aceptara que él fue el Len que conoció, tenia que hacerle entender pero no sabia exactamente por que, tal vez sacaría algo divertido de verla molesta o frustrada.

-Rinny~-canturreó acercándose a ella mientras la rubia ponía los ojos en blanco y tomaba asiento en su lugar, que para su desgracia no era muy lejos de él, el rubio no era de los que llegaba temprano a clases por que sin duda se quedaba a hacer sus "ejercicios matutinos" con otras chicas así que para no toparse con Len la rubia llegaba un poco más temprano, pero esta vez el Kagamine le ganó decidiendo esperarla muy temprano en el salón.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Kagamine?-le espetó intentando ignorarlo lo cual era imposible dado que el chico se encontraba extremadamente cerca y el muy maldito hasta se digno a abrazarla produciéndole escalofríos.

-Dime pequeña Rin ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?-dijo frotando su mejilla con la de la joven que estaba casi atónita ante lo que el rubio estaba haciendo pero que lo hacia con toda la intención de molestarla, definitivamente Len la estaba fregando aun nuevo nivel y eso no se iba a quedar así.

-Tienes menos de diez segundos para soltarme antes de que yo me ponga de pie, te agarre de la muñeca y doble tu brazo hacia atrás-le dijo fría.

-Vamos Rinny, tú y yo somos amigos de la infancia, estoy intentando ser contigo el dulce y tierno Len que tu recuerdas ¿Lo ves?

-Se acabo el tiempo.

Los peliazules se dirigían a entrar al salón y se encontraron con Rin sosteniendo a cierto rubio contra la mesa doblándole el brazo por detrás y al instante se dispusieron a separarlos.

-Ya es suficiente ¿Por qué razón se la pasan peleando desde ayer?-preguntó Mikuo algo harto de la situación, Rin no era para nada así, pero Len definitivamente la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Realmente lo lamento-dijo algo avergonzada la rubia-¡Pero él no me deja de molestar!-se quejó infantilmente haciendo unos de los pucheros que a Len le gustaba ver cuando eran más pequeños.

-Solo intento hacerle recordar que somos amigos-dijo el joven con naturalidad.

-No, no lo somos-repuso la joven de inmediato-Tal vez lo fuimos cuando éramos niños pero en estos momentos tú y yo somos enemigos y no dudes que barreré al suelo contigo cuando yo gane nuestra apuesta.

-Perfecto Rin ¿quieres que seamos enemigos? pues lo seremos y me encargare de hacerte la vida de cuadritos-dijo Len ya harto de toda la situación.

-Bien Kagamine, esto es la guerra.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Riña

La pequeña pelota amarilla fue lanzada pero la rubia no pudo enviarla de regreso a su compañero.

-Inténtalo de nuevo Rin, vas mejorando-dijo la gentil y suave voz del chico.

-¿Así?-dijo rebotando la pelota de tenis para luego pegarle con la raqueta.

-Perfecto-dijo Gumo complacido sobre como Rin comenzaba a jugar tenis. Le había tocado ser quien entrenara a la chica.

Estar en el club de tenis no estaba del todo mal, de hecho le parecía algo interesante y no le iba tan mal considerando que ella realmente es un asco en todos los deportes. Solo había tres cosas que no estaban nada bien.

Era la única chica del club, en donde para su mala suerte los chicos mas populares de la escuela habían decidido entrar pensando que ninguna mujer entraría. Pensaron que de esa manera se librarían un poco de sus locas fans y no habría muchos problemas.

Precisamente Len era el capitán del equipo y cabe recordar que se declararon la guerra por lo que él dentro y fuera de la escuela sigue haciéndole la vida de cuadritos.

El uniforme se le hacia incomodo por que tenia que usar una falda algo corta para sus gustos.

-Nada mal para tú segundo día, pero sigues siendo pésima-dijo cierto rubio acercándose.

Len había decidido que de todos los chicos seria Gumo quien podría ayudar a Rin con su entrenamiento ya que parecía ser el menos interesado en ella, él no podía por que la rubia lo odiaba, Kaito y Mikuo no era muy buena opción al igual que el resto del club que estaban muy emocionados por la única chica entre ellos y ni hablar de Piko quien era de todos el más allegado a ella.

-Lamento no ser tan buena como usted príncipe, pero creo que mínimo puedo mantener tú ritmo-le espetó fríamente una vez que Gumo había detenido el juego.

-Oh ¿Eso crees? ¿Qué tal un mano a mano?-le dijo Len en un tono arrogante que no hizo más que subir la irritación de la chica ¿Acaso humillarla era lo único que quería? Pues ella no lo permitiría.

-Acepto.

El peliverde salió de la cancha dándole a Len la pelota para iniciar su partida contra Rin, mientras los chicos se disponían a observar algo interesados.

-Rin ha estado muy competitiva últimamente-dijo Piko

-Pues al parecer su apariencia no es lo único que tiene en común con Len-dijo Gumo.

-Aquí van de nuevo, pero esta vez esta más que claro quien va a perder-suspiró Kaito.

-Mas bien parece que a Rin no le importa perder, lo que quiere es demostrarle a Len que no esta tan debajo de él como piensa-decía Mikuo mientras miraba como Len comenzaba el juego.

Al principio el rubio no jugo en serio, pensó que en un par de minutos la chica ya no podría seguirle el paso, pero se equivoco, la joven comenzaba aumentar su velocidad con forme él lo hacia.

-¿Se puede mejorar tanto con tan solo dos días de entrenamiento?-preguntó Gumo.

-Parece que Len esta comenzando a ir enserio-informó Mikuo.

Finalmente en un esfuerzo por alcanzar el servicio de Len la rubia se presionó demasiado y se torció el pie cayendo al suelo y dándole así la victoria a chico.

-Parece que gane-dijo complacido de ver a la fastidiosa chica en el suelo mientras sus amigos se acercaban a ella.

-Disfrútalo por ahora Kagamine-dijo poniéndose de pie, luego casi cae por el dolor de su torcedura pero fue detenida por Kaito.

-Rin ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el peliazul muy preocupado.

-Si, es solo una pequeña torcedura-dijo intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¿Puedes caminar bien?-le preguntó Piko.

-Por su pues….-dijo intentándolo pero suprimió una mueca de dolor.

-Ni hablar señorita, te llevare a la enfermería-dijo cargándola al estilo nupcial para sorpresa de todos y sonrojo de ella.

-No…no, no es necesario-dijo nerviosa mientras todos observaba, eso le iba a traer problemas, pero Kaito lo ignoro y se la llevo.

Y ver esa pequeña escena hizo que Len se molestara, ella se había sonrojado.

Si las miradas mataran Rin habría muerto antes de llegar a la enfermería y una vez ahí Kaito se dispuso a vendar el tobillo de la chica, tratándola con delicadeza y cuidado.

-¿Ya no te duele?-le preguntó el peli azul mirando a la joven que había sentado en una de las camas que habían.

-No mucho, no tenían de que preocuparse, fue una inocente torcedura a causa del estúpido de Kagamine-dijo lo ultimo entre dientes, justo en los momentos que Len estaba por tocar la puerta pero se detuvo.

-No se llevan nada bien-soltó Kaito una risita.

-No puedo creer que fuimos amigos-dijo Rin cruzándose de brazos con un infantil puchero-Se ha vuelto un maldito playboy que cree que puede conquistar a cualquier chica con una sonrisa y es un… Ah, lo siento, ustedes son amigos-dijo Rin algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, es divertido ver como al menos una chica no cae en los encantos del "príncipe"-le sonrió el peliazul gentilmente-Por lo general no hay ninguna que no caiga por él… incluso Miku…-dijo algo afligido.

-¿Te gustaba Miku?-le preguntó Rin por mero impulso.

-Si, pero ella prefirió a Len, no importa, por que en estos momentos me gusta alguien más.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Rin algo alegre de que a Kaito le guste alguien más, después de todo sabe lo que se siente estar enamorado de alguien a quien le gusta otra persona pues eso le sucedió hacia como cinco años con Len-Dime quien es y tal vez pueda ayudarte.

El rubio se golpeó la frente ante lo ingenua que Rin podía llegar a ser. La chica simplemente era muy despistada para detectar cuando alguien estaba enamorado de ella, tal vez por que realmente no le importa el tema del amor debido al par de decepciones que anteriormente tuvo.

-Pues la chica que actualmente me gusta parece ser alguien muy difícil de alcanzar debido a la cantidad de pretendientes.

-Vaya, debe ser una chica muy bonita-sonrió ella.

-Lo dices como si tú no fueras bonita, eres muy linda, solo que ocultas tu aspecto ¿Por qué?

-Ser bonita no va conmigo, sabes…-dijo con algo de incomodidad-Realmente no odio a Len… bueno, es complicado… él se convirtió en lo que yo mas odio, un jugador, yo salía con uno en secreto, el mas popular de mi escuela, al final salía conmigo solo por una apuesta, aposto que conquistaría a las cinco chicas más bonitas y yo solo fui uno de sus objetivos, por eso no me gusta verme bonita-sacudió la cabeza quitándose lo afligida-Pero olvida eso ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta?-dijo renovando ánimos.

-Es fácil, esa persona er…

-Rin ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Len entrando justo a tiempo para así interrumpir a Kaito.

-Kagamine ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó fría.

-Pues ya que ha sido mi culpa que te lastimaras debido a que no pudiste seguirme el ritmo en el juego he venido a cuidar de ti-dijo sonriendo falsamente y la rubia le lanzó una almohada directo a la cabeza.

-Largo no necesito que nadie me cuide, estoy bien-dijo dispuesta a ponerse de pie pero fue detenida por Kaito.

-Necesitas descansar un rato Rin si te sobre esfuerzas te ira peor-le dijo el peliazul amablemente cosa que hizo que la rubia se tranquilizarla.

-Bien…-suspiró, me quedare a descansar un rato aquí, ya se pueden ir.

-Kaito, regresa con los chicos, yo me encargo de Rin.

-Mmm…-sopesó no muy convencido pues encima de que la rubia no quería su compañía lo más probable era que se la pasaran discutiendo o se quieran matar y al parecer la chica leyó sus pensamientos.

-Esta bien, solo lo ignorare-le dijo Rin recostándose y cubriéndose con las sabanas.

-Nos vemos luego Rin-dijo el peliazul saliendo de la enfermería mientras Len tomaba asiento a lado de la rubia.

-Si, adiós-se recostó contraria a Len.

-¿Realmente te la pasaras ignorándome?-le preguntó el rubio algo divertido.

-Si me vas a decir tonterías es mejor ni escucharte, por otro lado tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar y esa es otra razón para ignorarte.

-Podríamos llevarnos bien si no fueras tan testaruda-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No soy testaruda y tú y yo no necesitamos llevarnos bien, mientras más rápido te entre en la cabeza que no somos amigos mucho mejor ¿No lo crees?-sonrió falsamente-Así de paso me quito a tus fans de encima así que deja de molestarme.

-Mmm…-lo sopesó un momento-No, es divertido verte haciendo berrinches cual niña pequeña ¿No crees que estas siendo muy infantil?

-El único que esta siendo infantil aquí eres tú, conozco a los de tu clase, solo estas molestándome por que soy la primera chica en ponerte en tu lugar y decirte las cosas tal cual son, no soportas que alguien este en tu contra ya que todas caen por ti, pero yo no caeré en eso. No, no estoy molesta ni celosa de que estés saliendo con mi hermanastra si eso es lo que seguramente llegaste a pensar, de hecho voy a disfrutar ver como esa relación fracasa como estoy segura de que lo hará, por que para ti ella es igual que todas las demás, solo me encantaría que te enamoraras de una chica que te haga lo mismo para que comprendas como se siente que te rompan el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Rinny-dijo Len divertido-Eso no pasara.

-Tienes razón, no pasara por que tú no tienes sentimientos, pero de lo que puedo estar segura es de que algún día te cansaras de tu jueguito.

-No Rin, jamás me cansare de jugar contigo-dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias por aceptarlo Kagamine-le dijo indiferente-Hazle un favor al mundo y muérete.

-Realmente no se como Kaito pudo enamorarse de una chica como tú-soltó Len como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-Ni siquiera eres la mitad de bonita de lo que lo es Miku.

-¿Qué Kaito que?-reaccionó con sorpresa.

-Por favor Rin, no hagas como si no lo sabias-dijo algo irritado cosa que la rubia notó de inmediato-Era más que obvio.

-Como sea, ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia-la chica frunció el seño ¿Por qué él parecía enojado? Ese no era su problema.

-Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia, no puedo dejar que mi amigo salga con una chica bipolar como tú que no tiene ni gracia ni chiste y no es bonita-el rubio sintió que le dieron una fuerte palmada en la cabeza.

-No se quien te crees que eres pero no te permito hablar le así a mi amiga-dijo Luka y después cambio su tono a una de preocupación-Rin ¿Te sientes bien? Vine en cuanto me entere de que te torciste el pie ¿Te duele? ¿No es grave?-preguntó inspeccionándola.

-Tranquila Luka, estoy bien-le sonrió a la pelirosa.

-Perfecto, dios las hace y ella se juntan… las dos son igual de bipolares-susurró por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica y luego de asegurarse que su amiga estaba bien la mantenía abrazada mirando fijamente al rubio como si quisiera resguardar a Rin de él.

-¿Qué hace Kagamine aquí? ¿No se supone que él te odia y tú lo odias y no se llevan para nada?

-Así es, pero decidió molestarme un rato más antes de ir a seducir chicas ¿Verdad?-se dirigió al rubio con otra de sus usuales sonrisas fingidas, algo que Len odiaba, antes las sonrisas sinceras que ella esbozaba solían ser solo para él, pero ahora solo recibe esas falsas sonrisas frias y un comportamiento indiferente por parte de la rubia.

Luka no paro de inspeccionar de pies a cabeza a Len y después se separó de su amiga para examinarla mejor, sabia que ambos eran amigos de la infancia y que en algún momento Rin se había enamorado de él cuando eran pequeños, ambos eran muy similares en aspecto, el rubio no parecía mala persona, había oído muchos rumores al respecto y comenzó a odiarlo desde que se entero que le encantaba molestar a Rin, pero mirándolo bien no parecía que el Kagamine la odiara tanto como creía… había algo más.

-Rin-llamó su atención la pelirosa-No será que a él le encanta molestarte por que le gustas-se atrevió a decir Luka.

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionaron los dos atónitos como si la sola idea representara el fin del mundo.

-Ja, ni hablar-se levantó de su asiento Len indignado-No hay forma de que a mi me guste ella, la sola idea es una ofensa, ni en un millón de años me enamoraría de Rin, es infantil, terca testaruda, descortés, grosera y hay chicas mucho más bonitas y mejores-salió de la enfermería.

Rin apretó los puños sobre las sabanas, eso definitivamente no se iba a quedar así, tenia ganas de hacerlo picadillo en esos mismos instantes mientras Luka sentía salir de ella un aura amenazante.

-Lo mato.

.

.

.

-¿Cuanto más crees que pueda aguantar?-preguntó Kaito un poco más descansado que Mikuo quien a penas estaba recuperando fuerzas.

-SI fuera por ella jugaría incluso toda la noche-dijo el peliazul mirando como Rin no paraba de jugar tenis con Luka y la pelirosa parecía ya no poder soportar más mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Rin, tomemos un descanso-suplicó la chica ya fatigada de jugar con todas sus fuerzas para seguirle el paso a la rubia.

-Ni hablar, tengo que lograr igualar el nivel de Len para barrer el piso con él-dijo irritada de solo pensar en el Kagamine.

-¿Pero cuanta energía tiene esa chica? ¿Qué no estaba lesionada?-preguntó Gumo que había regresado de comprar una botella de agua, después de todo él también fue una victima de la ira de Rin que en cuanto salió de la enfermería se puso a entrenar.

-Pues alguien debió de hacerla enojar para que este así-dijo Piko con un suspiró, los cuatro ya se habían enfrentado a ella y había que admitir que increíblemente mejoraba muy rápido-Y él único que puede irritarla tanto sin duda es Len, me pregunto que le habrá dicho esta vez… y hablando de eso ¿No se suponía que serian ustedes dos quienes se encargarían de que no hubieran más roces entre ellos?-dijo dirigiéndose a ambos peliazules.

-Je, Je-rio Mikuo nerviosamente-No es tan fácil como crees.

-Es como si el destino se empeñara en que ellos dos chocaran-dijo Kaito-Habría que mantenerla vigilado todo el tiempo y a Len también.

-Entonces, les ayudare, solo debemos mantener a esos dos alejados ¿Verdad?-dijo Gumo solo para confirmar-Rin es mejor cuando no esta irritada o estresada por culpa de Len.

-Si, ese es el caso yo también me uno-sonrió Piko-Pero quienes más problemas tendrán serán Mikuo y Kaito, ya que están en el mismo salón de él y Rin, será un poco más difícil separarlos y también deberíamos decirle a Luka, ella podría ser de mucha ayuda.

-Bueno, esta decidido, a partir de mañana los mantendremos lo más lejos que podamos el uno del otro-dijo Kaito.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Enamorado

-¡Rin! Tienes que ayudarme a buscar un libro en la biblioteca-le dijo Gumo sacándola del salón rápidamente después de que el timbre anunciara el final de clases.

-Ah, si ¿Qué tipo de libro buscas?-apenas pudo preguntar mientras el peliverde la sacaba a toda prisa pareciendo desesperado por alejarla del lugar.

-¿A la biblioteca?-susurró Len algo extrañado dispuesto a seguirlos pero fue retenido por Mikuo.

-Len, debemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre el tema de la clase de ética que expondremos pasado mañana.

-¿Eh? ¿No puedes enviarme los detalles más tarde por mensaje?-le preguntó el rubio pues quería hablar con Rin y tal vez molestarla un poco.

-No, será rápido-dijo Mikuo velozmente bloqueando su camino a la salida mientras cada vez quedaban menos compañeros, el Kagamine suspiró, conocía bien a su amigo y no saldría de ahí hasta que hubiera un tema definido.

-Rin-se acercó Piko-Te acompañare a tu casa ¿Qué dices?

-Ah, me encantaría, pero justo ahora me dirijo con Gumo a la biblioteca para buscar un libro.

-¿Libro? Ah, es cierto, dijiste que te interesaba este-dijo sacando un libro de su mochila para dárselo al peliverde.

-Oh, si, así es, este era, ya no es necesario que vayamos a la biblioteca ¿Te parece si nos vamos todos juntos Rin?-le preguntó Gumo mientras la rubia se extrañaba, pero ignoró a situación.

-Si… no estaría mal-miró hacia atrás, nuevamente no había señales de el rubio y luego les sonrió a sus amigos frente a ella-Vámonos.

Len ya se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando a cierta chica pero sin éxito, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba.

Durante dos largas semanas los chicos se las ingeniaron para mantener a Len alejado de Rin, a ella parecía no importarle pero se le hacia extraño no chocar ni una sola vez con él. Siempre que Len quería acercársele a la chica aparecían Kaito, Gumo, Piko o Mikuo de la nada y lo llevaban a otro lado con distintas excusas que planeaban para mantenerlos distraídos a ambos, incluso en los entrenamientos del club de tenis, que era tres a la semana, con algo de dificultad lograban mantenerlos separados.

En clases Mikuo y Kaito habían convencido a ciertas chicas de cambiar de lugares para estar cerca de Rin, Len no estaba ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse directamente a la rubia las otras jóvenes se interponían en su camino, secretamente los dos peliazules le habían dicho a algunas chicas del salón que Len gustaba de Rin y ellas encantadas aceptaron mantenerlos separados y las fans de ellos dos no podían hacer nada ya que pasaban todo el tiempo a lado de Rin como si se tratase de sus guardaespaldas y si no eran ellos dos se trataba de Gumo y Piko quienes parecían hacer cambio de guardia con los peliazules por que no pasaban ni dos segundos antes de que ella estuviera acompañada nuevamente.

En la escuela no paraban de escucharse rumores acerca de los cuatro caballeros custodiando a la "princesa" como si en cualquier momento un dragón quisiera secuestrarla o en este caso que el príncipe vinera a robársela, Rin era muy despistada, pero no tardo en darse cuenta que al parecer la mantenían intencionalmente alejada de Len, realmente no le importaban las razones debido a que se sentía un poco más tranquila sin el Kagamine cerca, por otro lado Len también se percató del plan de los chicos y no era como que pudiera echárselos en cara por que fingían demencia u otra cosa pasaba.

Sin embargo que no interactuaran no quería decir que Len no pudiera observarla a lo lejos, siempre la veía acompañada de alguno de los chicos pero no podía hacer nada, inexplicablemente se enojaba cuando la miraba sonreír abiertamente hacia ellos, si, ya se encontraba enamorado de Rin, pero internamente no lo iba admitir, no iba aceptar que ella le gustaba y se convencía vanamente de que se enojaba por que sus amigos pasaban más tiempo con ella que con él, odiaba ver a la princesa protegida por sus fieles caballeros y no era difícil ver que todos y cada uno de ellos habían caído para ella.

-Interesante ¿No lo crees?-se acercó Luka al Kagamine que miraba a lo lejos por aquella ventana como Rin almorzaba felizmente con los chicos al pie de un enorme árbol-Apuesto a que en estos momentos desearías ser tú el que este a su lado.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo con un tono de molestia-Solo me preguntó por que mis amigos han decidido perder su tiempo con ella.

Luka rió por lo bajo, estaba más que claro que el rubio estaba celoso.

-Te he estado observando, la forma en que la miras… no tiene sentido que lo niegues, al igual que ellos caíste enamorado de Rin-le dijo Luka-Si, tal vez no se vea muy llamativa, pero ella es más hermosa de lo que aparenta, aun así no es su apariencia lo que los hace caer por ella, es su personalidad, si yo fuera un chico también me habría enamorado de ella.

-No estoy enamorado de ella.

-Si, lo que digas, pero para cuando puedas aceptarlo ya será demasiado tarde, por cierto Len, me gustaría invitarte a mi fiesta de disfraces-dijo dándole un sobre-Precisamente trabajo en un disfraz para ti por si decides ir ¿Puedes pasar esta tarde a mi casa para que te tome las medidas?

-¿Por que tendría que?

-No tienes por que, es tu decisión, los padres de Rin saldrán con sus hijas este fin de semana y ella se quedara en mi casa a partir de hoy, así que tengo unos asuntos que arreglar, nos vemos-la pelirosa se dirigió a la salida de la escuela y él solo se quedo mirando la invitación.

.

.

.

Después del descanso y la hora libre Len decidió saltarse la ultima clase, aun estaba algo disgustado por lo que Luka le dijo, ella ya se había ido puesto que sus horarios eran distintos, no tenia muchas ganas de regresar a casa así que deambuló indefinidamente por la escuela, intentaba convencerse mil veces de que no estaba enamorado de Rin, se negaba a aceptarlo y no quería hacerlo, ni iba a caer por ella cuando se suponía que las cosas debían ser al revés, odiaba su actitud tan hostil y fría, odiaba que se comportara como la niña que él recordaba sonriendo ampliamente para otros chicos y muy en el fondo le dolía, jamás la recuperaría.

El rubio se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol en la parte norte de la preparatoria, todos estaban en clases así que no había nadie por los alrededores o eso creyó hasta que curiosamente observó pasando cerca de él a una adormilada Rin que sostenía un libro entre sus brazos.

-Vaya, que interesante, la señorita perfecta esta saltándose una clase-inquirió en un tono burlón hacia la chica.

La joven bostezó somnolienta y se frotó los ojos intentando deshacerse desesperadamente del sueño que la abrumaba tenia tan poca energía que no tenia ganas de discutir con el joven frente a ella.

-Ah, eres tú Len ¿También te quedaste dormido fuera de clases?-dijo con los ojos un poco más abiertos sentándose a lado de él.

-¿Dormido? ¿Qué estabas haciendo para quedarte dormida?-le preguntó algo extrañado no solo por el hecho de verla muy adormilada y que se sentara a su lado como si fuera amigos de toda la vida, si no también por que hacia un buen rato que se hablaban, lo había llamado por su nombre en lugar de Kagamine como siempre acostumbraba, no estaba acompañada de ninguno de los chicos y sobre todo era la primera vez que ella no le decía algo en un tono hostil o venenoso.

-Pues por fin encontré un rato para estar sola así que fui a la biblioteca a leer un libro, cuando me di cuanta ya era tarde para ir a clase.

-¿Te quedaste dormida?-dijo aún sin poder creerlo, durante el descanso parecía estar llena de energía, aunque tal vez se estaba sobre esforzando para no ser descortés con los chicos y dejarlos plantados con el almuerzo.

-La vida para algunos no están fácil como crees… he estado trabajando extra en el videoclub para comprar un regalo para Luka y cubrir algunos de mis gastos, me desvelé haciendo algo de tarea después de una discusión con mi padre-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse consiente.

Len la miró con sorpresa, ella había respondido fácilmente a su pregunta e incluso se había abierto con él en lugar de espetarle que ese asunto no era de su incumbencia, algo no estaba bien así que pegó su frente con la de ella cerrando sus ojos para sentir su temperatura y comprobar si estaba enferma pues no creía que ella estuviese hablando con él tan abiertamente solo a causa de sueño.

-¿Qué esas haciendo?-le preguntó ella aun adormilada consiente de la cercanía del rubio pero sin tomarle importancia.

-Cuando éramos pequeños de esta forma comprobaba tu temperatura ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah, pero ya no somos pequeños, ambos hemos crecido-dijo mientras el rubio se despegaba.

-Bueno pues no estas enferma, tal parece que no dormir de verdad te afecta gravemente.

-Te dije que no dormí bien por que discutí con mi padre-le repitió algo cansada.

-¿Por qué razón fue la pelea?-se atrevió a preguntar, después de todo pocas veces tenia la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente con ella.

-Mis padres se divorciaron hace alrededor de cinco años, mi madre nos abandono, ella me dejo con mi papá y por su trabajo nos tuvimos que mudar… tal vez debía irme con ella-guardo silencio un momento volviendo a bostezar.

-"Así que por eso desapareció repentinamente"-pensó Len en ese instante.

-Papá se casó con esa señora, no le caigo muy bien que digamos, ni a ella ni a sus hijas Teto y Neru, a menudo hay varias discusiones en mi casa, esa señora dice cosas como que gasto en tonterías el dinero que mi padre me da, le ha metido a la cabeza muchas ideas tontas sobre mi y se las arregló para ponerlo en mi contra, es triste, pero confía más en ella que en mi, por lo cual suele darme una cantidad limitada, tengo que trabajar para cubrir el resto de las cosas que usualmente necesito, no me considero parte de esa familia y por esa razón discutí con mi padre dado que no quería ir al cumpleaños de la abuela de mis hermanastras…-su voz había ido bajando hasta quedarse dormida apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras aun sostenía entre sus brazos el libro que traía consigo.

-¿Rin?-preguntó notando que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Len la observó durante un rato notando las ojeras de la exhausta chica y su respiración regular, sin tener control de sus acciones acarició con dulzura la mejilla de la joven sintiendo deliciosamente el contacto con su suave piel blanca, paso su pulgar por sus húmedos y rosados labios que podía jurar que lo invitaban a probarlos, se acercó lentamente hacia Rin embriagándose por su olor y sintiéndose extrañamente atraído hacia ella.

Besó sus labios con delicadeza y lentitud disfrutando de aquel cálido contacto, aquello era simplemente tan exquisito que deseaba obtener más de su boca, temiendo que Rin se despertara, profundizó un poco el beso prolongándolo todo lo que pudo y finalmente despegándose de sus labios.

Ya no tenia caso negarlo.

-Kagami Rin… estoy enamorado de ti-susurró pegando su frente con la de ella.

.

.

.

Finalmente la rubia se despertó encontrándose extrañamente en una habitación desconocida, salió de esta solo para comprobar que se encontraba en la casa de Luka, camino por los pasillos dirigiéndose a uno de los estudios en donde sin duda estaba por que al acercarse comenzó a escuchar su voz platicando con otra persona.

-Y ¿De que se disfrazara Rin?-dijo una voz familiar.

-Je, es un secreto.

-Luka…-la llamó abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con cierto rubio a lado de ella.

-Ah, Rin, veo que ya despertaste ¿Dormiste bien?-le preguntó la pelirosa.

-Eh, si. Kagamine ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-preguntó un poco irritada.

-¿Así me hablas después de que amablemente te traje a casa de tu amiga? Que fría-dijo él.

-¿Me trajiste?-dijo extrañada.

-Rin, te quedaste dormida en la escuela y como anteriormente le había dicho a Len que te quedarías en mi casa te trajo aquí.

-Ah, si, me quede dormida leyendo un libro en la biblioteca y luego me encontré con él… Momento ¿Por qué le dijiste que me quedaría contigo? ¿Estuviste hablando con él?-le preguntó algo a la defensiva.

-Vamos, vamos, no le prestes importancia, son compañeros de clase después de todo, deberían poder llevarse bien ¿No lo crees?-le dijo Luka.

-Yo pienso que es mejor retirarme, después de todo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí y no quiero hacer molestar más a Rin-dijo poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación.

La rubia recordó un poco de lo que había hablado con Len y que se quedó dormida a su lado, apretó los puños algo enojada consigo misma por haberse mostrado débil frente a él y contarle abiertamente de su vida cosas que podría usar en su contra, pero en lugar de eso el Kagamine solo le sonrió y se detuvo una vez que se encontraba a su lado para cruzar la puerta.

-Sobre lo que me dijiste… hare como si nada hubiera pasado-continuó avanzando lentamente.

-Kagamine-lo llamó haciendo que el aludido se detuviera de espaldas a ella-Mmm… Len gracias… por traerme aquí-dijo algo difícil y avergonzada pues decir aquello resultaba algo difícil.

El rubio sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

-Ahhhh, es la primera vez que Rinny me agradece-dijo abrazándola efusivamente por detrás.

-¡Kagamine!-gritó la chica que había sido tomada desprevenida mientras intentaba librarse del abrazo.

-Eres linda cuando haces pucheros-dijo complacido, seguido de lo que le dio un cálido beso en su mejilla tras lo que huyo rápidamente de la vista de la rubia-¡Nos vemos!

Al principio la joven se quedo pasmada con la mano sobre la mejilla y finalmente reacciono con la risita de la pelirosa frente a ella que la hizo volver a la realidad dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedió.

-¡KAGAMNE!-gritó a todo pulmón la rubia furiosa disponiéndose a perseguirlo, corrió a la entrada de la mansión de Luka notando como el chico ya estaba subido en su coche listo para arrancar.

-Te veo luego Rinny-le guiño un ojo avanzando con su coche.

-¡Vuelve aquí Kagamine! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así me oíste!

Len solo soltó una risita mirando a la joven por el retrovisor

**Sakura Hecate: Gracias por ser la primera en comentar y de verdad espero que sigas leyendo esta historia.**

**Shioo: Lamento no actualizar tan pronto como había prometido pero tuve un montón de inconvenientes, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de responder comentarios.**

**Nea Kagamine-chan: Ojala a mi me hubieran regalado un dije waaaaaaaa, bueno, al diablo con eso, no lo necesito.**

**cristal12997: Gracias por dejar comentarios y lamento no haber respondido hasta ahora, solo había tenido tiempo de subir los capítulos así que espero que hayas disfrutado este, pobre Rin, ha sido un milagro que hablara de sus problemas familiares y en especial que se los dijera a Len, se lo que se siente que te hagan la vida de cuadritos y de no habaer sido por que me mandaron a vivir con mi tia yo me volvia una asesina.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Fiesta de disfraces

El fin de semana para Rin paso muy tranquilo, volver a casa no fue muy reconfortante dado que su padre ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra pero no le importaba, con su trabajo y la escuela tenia muchas otras cosas de que preocuparse y el hecho más inquietante era que en lo que iba de la semana Luka hablaba a espaldas de ella con Len, no es que la estuviera espiando, si no que por pura casualidad se los encontraba dialogando personalmente o vía teléfono y la pelirosa le decía que hablaban de asuntos sin importancia, pero tal vez…

La alocada idea no pudo dejar de rondar por su cabeza…

¿Y si Luka estaba enamorada del Kagamine o viceversa?

Realmente no le importaba si Len salía con tres chicas a la vez, lo que pasara en la vida del rubio era un asunto irrelevante ya que ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo, lo preocupante era que su próximo objetivo fuera Luka, después de todo es una de las chicas más populares del instituto y no solo es linda e inteligente si no que viene de buena familia y si a la pelirosa le atraía Len eso podía ser un gran problema, después de todo él es un playboy y no quería que su amiga saliera dañada.

-¿Entonces no piensas decirme de que la disfrazaras? ¿Cómo se supone que la reconoceré?-le preguntó Len a la chica.

-Créeme, la reconocerás al instante, me encargare de que se vea más hermosa de lo que es.

-Me lo he estado preguntando desde hace un tiempo pero… No eres lesbiana ¿Verdad?-le preguntó ya que la pelirosa solía estar verdaderamente apegada a la rubia y únicamente hablaba de ella como si de su idol se tratara además de que tenia un sinfín de fotos en trajes que le había confeccionado y si, en ocasiones chantajeaba a Len con eso, de hecho esa fue la única razón por la que acepto que la chica hiciera el disfraz que iba usar en su fiesta y aun que él prefería un disfraz de príncipe ella termino por hacerle uno completamente distinto.

Ante la pregunta Luka solo sonrió ampliamente cosa que no hizo más que intrigar a Len.

-Yo amo a Rin, es mi mejor amiga y si lo decidiera no tendrías ni una sola oportunidad de acercarte a ella así que más te vale aprovechar mi ayuda Len.

-Y de verdad te lo agradezco…

-Hmm-se aclaró la garganta Rin detrás de los dos chicos-Y ¿De que tanto estaban hablando?-les preguntó la rubia fingiendo interés.

-Ah, veras-dijo Luka un poco nerviosa-Lo invite a mi fiesta de disfraces aunque al parecer no esta interesado ¿Verdad?-dijo dándole al joven un leve codazo en el estomago indicando que le siguiera el juego.

-Oh, si, no podre ir, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

La rubia lo llevó consigo un par de metros lejos de Luka y lo jalo del brazo hacia abajo para poder susurrarle al oído ya que él era más alto.

-Escúchame bien Kagamine, te atreves a hacer una jugada en Luka y despertaras en un hospital conectado a varios tubos sin saber como diablos llegaste ahí o que fue lo que sucedió-lo soltó irritada y se dirigió a su amiga dejando al rubio algo paralizado.

Las dos chicas salieron de la vista de Len.

-Y ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando al invitarlo a tu fiesta?-le preguntó acusadoramente Rin a la pelirosa.

-Pues…-dijo hallando rápidamente una respuesta falsa-Creí que más gente iría si invito a los chicos más populares del instituto.

-Si, seguramente esa es la razón-dijo cruzándose de brazos y luego suspiro suavizando su expresión, era imposible que estuviera enojada con su mejor amiga-Escucha Luka, si estas enamorada de él puedes decírmelo, no hace falta que me mientas.

-¿Qué?-reaccionó con sorpresa pero la rubia ignoró esto.

-Si de verdad te gusta yo te voy a apoyar-dijo agarrándola de las manos-Pero solo te pido que tomes muy en cuenta que él es un jugador, yo de verdad no quiero que salgas lastimada así que por favor ten mucho cuidado ¿si? Pero si te rompe el corazón dímelo para que yo le rompa los huesos.

Rin siempre era muy cálida y amable, esas solo eran más razones para admirarla y Luka de verdad estaba feliz de escuchar que sin importar quien le gustara ella la apoyaría y que se preocupaba por lo que le sucediera.

-Muy linda Rin-le sonrió-Pero de verdad no estoy interesada en él.

-No tienes que negarlo Luka, de verdad a mi no me afecta solo por que hallamos sido amigos de la infancia, lo mío fue solo cosa de niños así que realmente no me gustaba.

-Pero Rin…-dijo consiente de que no podría sacarle a la chica esa idea de su cabeza y en ese momento sonó el timbre de regreso a los salones.

-Bueno, debo ir a clase, nos vemos en tú casa más tarde-se apresuró a la rubia a regresar a su salón mientras la pelirosa suspiró, seria difícil hacerla entender que realmente no le gustaba Len.

.

.

.

La fiesta ya estaba comenzando, la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban llegando excepto su invitada principal, finalmente recibió un mensaje de ella diciéndole que se encontraba entrando por la puerta trasera, pues no podía entrar a la fiesta sin un disfraz.

-Rin ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-le preguntó al instante.

-Perdóname Luka, es que tuve que lavar mi ropa otra vez, cuando llegue a casa estaba toda enlodada y para evitar que cayera otra vez tuve que colgarla por toda mi habitación.

-Déjame adivinar, fue esa señora ¿verdad?

-Eso creo, pero encima de eso no me quería dejar venir a menos que trajera a Teto y Neru conmigo.

Luka se sintió un poco culpable pues era obvio que lo de la ropa era venganza ya que a las únicas de todo el instituto a quienes no invito fueron precisamente las hermanastras de Rin.

-¿Y entonces como pudiste venir?

-Oh, solo salí por la puerta ignorándola y estoy segura de que me gane un muy buen castigo pero no importa, no podía faltar.

-Bueno, hay que darnos prisa y vestirte, la fiesta ya comenzó y casi es tu turno de ir a cantar.

Por otro lado Len y los chicos ya se encontraban en la fiesta, el rubio estaba mirando atentamente a todas las chicas intentando reconocer a Rin ya que Luka no le había dado ni una pista de lo que la había disfrazado, creyó que tal vez era algo similar a lo que ella vestía ya que la pelirosa iba disfrazada de la reina de la noche.

-Vaya Len, ser demonio te queda muy bien-dijo Kaito notando lo bien detallado de su atuendo, sus ropas eran completamente negras con bordes dorados, lo reconoció de inmediato ya que no llevaba puesta la máscara que le daba un poco mas de misterio al conjunto.

-Y a ti el de príncipe-sonrió falsamente observando el vestuario del príncipe azul que traía su amigo-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Mikuo esto por allá-dijo señalando a donde las bebidas-Es el que esta vestido de caballero.

-Je, interesantes, solo faltan Piko y Gumo.

-No estoy seguro de donde se encuentren pero los vi hace un momento, Gumo viene vestido de vampiro y Piko de detective.

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar y las atenciones se centraron en la escalera donde la silueta de una chica comenzó a ser iluminada y Len fue el único que logró reconocerla.

Era un verdadero ángel, iba bajando las escaleras con la gracia y fragilidad de una princesa, sus largos cabellos dorados estaban amarrados en una media cola dejando sus sedosos y rizados mechones caer, su vestido costurado con relieves de hilo dorado estaba perfectamente pegado a su cuerpo dejando delinear su bella figura, sus hermosas alas y su aureola estaban complementadas con una mascara que como la de Len solo cubría la mitad de sus rostro con un diseño de brillantina dorado.

En ese momento el rubio comprendió la concepción que Luka tenía al hacer los disfraces. A los ojos de la pelirosada, por su amabilidad, bondad, dulzura, carisma y sonrisa Rin era un ángel y él, por ser un Casanova, seductor de chicas que solo jugaba con ellas era un demonio, ambos tan similares y a la vez tan distintos, era por eso que si ella era un ángel él debía ser lo opuesto.

Por supuesto que Len no era el único absorto en la ilusión del bello ángel que descendía a la sala, todos los demás chicos se habían perdido en aquella figura sin parar de mirarla en ningún instante, la rubia se dirigió hacia la tarima subiendo al escenario.

-Bueno, a petición de la cumpleañera voy a cantar una canción que escribí hace mucho tiempo titulada Onegai Sekai y espero que les guste.

Comenzó a entonar su delicada voz de acorde a la melodía mientras todos la miraban muy interesados y más que nada Len pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había escuchado cantar, tato, que ya hasta se le había olvidado como sonaba su hermosa voz.

-En la parte trasera de mi hay dos personas caminando a casa

De la forma usual de siempre

Bajo la lluvia nos encontramos.

Caminemos juntos, respiremos juntos, tú sueles

Ser muy amable

Dejamos de avanza y con un tono de voz, susurraste

"Hasta pronto"

Una gota cae sobre mi oreja

Que extraño ¿Habré escuchado mal?

¿Por qué habrá dicho algo como eso?

No, no, no, no, no ¡Quiero escucharlo!

Por favor dime que esto es una broma

Quiero escuchar de ti esas palabras

Mi mundo futuro seria mucho mejor contigo a mi lado

No lo voy a aceptar, un mundo en donde no estés a mi lado

Cada vez más en esta lluvia, en esta

Profundidad, profundidad me hundo

No puedo hacer nada

Ni siquiera puedo avanzar más el tiempo se detiene

Pensé que hice todo lo que quisiste

¿He hecho algo mal?

Aún no para de llover, aún no sale el sol

Algún día ¿será más fácil?

Eso es, eso es bueno si yo deshago todo

Olvidar todo lo que hice contigo

Luego, odiare todo lo parecido a ti

Odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, no puedo hacerlo

Por favor te pido regresar atrás

Quiero empezar todo de nuevo

Un mundo sin ti es realmente doloroso que parte en dos mi alma

No lo aceptare

Que fui abandonada por ti

Por favor dime que esto es una mentira

Quiero escuchar de ti esas palabras

Un mundo contigo seria mucho mejor que este frio futuro sin ti

No lo aceptare

Que ya no estarás a mi lado

Por favor te pido regresar atrás

Quiero empezar todo de nuevo

Un mundo sin ti es realmente doloroso que parte en dos mi alma

No lo aceptare

Que fui abandonada por ti

No necesito al mundo… no necesito futuro…

Por que no lo necesito…

No lo necesito

Al termino de la canción la sala estalló en chiflidos y aplausos, Len se quedo prácticamente inmóvil, era casi como si esa canción hubiera sido compuesta para él después de que comenzaron a separarse cuando el prefirió a Miki por sobre ella y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que haberla hecho aun lado le había dolido, es especial por que por esas fechas iniciaron los problemas en su familia y él como su mejor amigo no estuvo ahí para apoyarla.

Tenia que recuperarla, de alguna u otra forma tenia que recuperar mínimo su amistad.

Luka fue la primera en acercarse a abrazar efusivamente a su amiga.

-¡Lo hiciste bien Rin!-dijo muy contenta.

-Gracias Luka-le sonrió.

-Y ya que cumpliste puedes ir a divertirte-dijo empujándola a la pista de baile.

-¿Eh? Pero ¿Qué…?

-Adelante, yo debo ver algunos asuntos-dijo retirándose.

-¡¿Eh?! Luka, espera-dijo pero la perdió fácilmente de vista entre todos los invitados-Perfecto-susurró algo disgustada y luego suspiró-Supongo que iré por algo de tomar.

La rubia se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los bocadillos y las bebidas bajo las atentas miradas principalmente de los chicos, Len se había puesto la máscara al termino de la canción para no ser reconocido ya que se percató de que algunas de las chicas comenzaban a buscar compañeros de baile y tres de sus amigos ya habían sido atrapados.

-Hey Len ¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Kaito siendo con él los únicos dos de los chicos más populares aun libres por la sala.

-Voy a seducir a una tierna angelita.

La música de baile era suave por lo que la mayoría de las parejas bailaban apegados, Rin bebió algo de ponche y dirigió su mirada al centro de la pista en donde con algo de dificultad logró vislumbrar a su amiga pelirosa bailando con un rubio disfrazado de pirata por lo que concluyo que se trataba de Len.

-¿Qué no se suponía que no vendría?-apretó el vaso algo irritada pero al ver a Luka bailando y sonriendo felizmente se calmó-Supongo que lo dejare pasar por esta vez, después de todo es su cumpleaños-sonrió con dulzura al ver a su amiga contenta.

-Señorita Rin ¿Seria tan amable de concederme este baile?-se acercó Len consiente de que Rin no lo reconocería.

La chica lo inspeccionó un momento y soltó una risita, un demonio bailando con un ángel, eso seria muy divertido, además el joven le parecía alguien cordial y amable ¿Por qué no?

-Supongo que podría concederle mínimo una pieza-tomó su mano siendo guiada por él hacia la pista, con movimientos suaves él inicio el baile siendo seguida por ella-¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?-le preguntó hallando sus ojos extrañamente familiares.

-Mmm… pues asistimos al mismo instituto-le sonrió.

-Ah, si entonces ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-Puedes llamarme como lo desees Rin.

-Eso me deja algo en desventaja considerando que sabes como me llamo.

-Se un poco más que eso, se podría decir que soy tú admirador secreto pero si tanto quieres saber mi nombre te lo diré al final de la velada-dijo el rubio aun sonriente.

-No me parece un trato justo-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero que saco una risita por parte de Len.

-Entonces pregúntame lo que quieras y yo te responderé

-Mmm… ¿Cuál es tú color favorito?

-Amarillo-le contestó Len.

-¿Tú fruta favorita?

-Bananas

-¿Animal favorito?

-Conejo-dijo con cierta risita haciendo alusión a Rin y su listón usual que asimilaban orejas de conejo, siguió respondiendo las preguntas de Rin cada vez a mayor velocidad.

-¿Materia?

-Química

-¿Deporte?

-Tenis

-¿Actividad?

-Leer

-Tu nombre

-Buen intento, pero no te lo diré

-Bien-suspiró la chica-Esperare…

Y mientras los dos rubios bailaban apegados y platicaban desde lo lejos cierta pelirosa simplemente observaba.

-Luka-se acercó a ella Mikuo después de haber bailado con unas de sus fans-¿Dónde esta Rin?

-Eso era lo que yo iba a preguntar-se acercó Piko.

-Asumí que vendría vestida de conejita pero no le he visto por ningún lado-dijo Gumo

-Ah, pues ella esta…-se sintió algo intimidada a la vez que Kaito también se acercaba, creyó que la reconocerían al instante al verla bajar de las escaleras pero al parecer el único que supo quien era fue Len-Ella solo vino y se fue, no la dejaron venir mucho tiempo así que se disculpo conmigo y me dio mi regalo, era una linda cajita musical, debió haberse esforzado mucho en conseguirla.

-Es una lastima, creí que vendría-dijo Mikuo algo preocupado-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Len?

-Ah pues el esta…-dijo Kaito siendo de inmediato interrumpido por Luka antes de que todos voltearan a tras y se percataran de lo que estaba sucediendo, en especial por que en esos momentos Len se estaba besando con la rubia y la pelirosa abrió los ojos como platos sin créselo, si, le había ayudado a Len pero no esperaba que tan pronto se aprovechara de la situación, ya se lo esperaba fue solo que la sorprendió.

-¡Karaoke!-gritó ella.

-¿Karaoke?-dijeron los tres chicos extrañados volteando a verla.

-Si, en la tarima y mis invitados se animaran a cantar si ustedes suben primero así que vamos-dijo jalando a dos de los chicos y siendo seguidos por los peliazules.

Luka tendría una divertida noche cubriendo a Rin y Len, pero valdría la pena por ver a su amiga sonriente.

**cristal12997 : Creo que les sorprenderá mucho lo que tengo planeado para el siguiente capitulo jejeje.**

**dianis mar: Gracias por el apoyo y por leer mi otro fanfic espero que este capitulo halla sido de su agrado pero como dije las cosas se van a poner muy buenas en el siguiente.**

**danny: Y yo te agradezco mucho por dejar un comentario, solo por eso prometo subir el siguiente capitulo entres días apartir de hoy ya casi lo termino.**

**RIN-SWEETGIRL : Espero que este pronto te halla agradado lo acabo de publicar despues de una hora de que dejaste tu comentario.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: La Kermes parte I

Rin estaba vestida hermosamente con un vestido blanco de tirantes bien detallado, modelo que por supuesto Luka le había hecho, pero aparte del bello vestido lo que realmente la hacia resaltar ese día a parte de lo hermosa que había sido arreglada para salir en publico (Cosa que normalmente no hacia salvo cuando Luka la obligaba) era el hecho de que traía puesta en la cabeza un velo de novia y se encontraba tomada de las manos de Len que vestía de pantalón y chaleco negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata amarilla.

-Ya puedes besar a la novia-dijo el ministro.

Ahora todos se preguntaran como rayos llegamos a esto, fácil, retrocedamos tan solo un día en la vida de Rin, si, después de haber sido castigada por dos largas semana sin salir a ningún lado que no fueran la escuela o el trabajo.

Resulta que cuando llegó a su casa su padre la estaba esperando ya muy molesto, por supuesto que le dio una muy buena regañiza, el concepto que el señor Kagami tenia de ella (gracias a su esposa) era el de una chica muy rebelde, si, puede que tuviera buenas calificaciones pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo si no sabia respetar a sus mayores, ya que según su madrasta ella la había insultado y dicho un montón de cosas como que no era nadie para mandarle, que era una maldita ramera que seguramente había seducido a su padre para separarse de su madre y un sinfín de cosas más que jamás salieron de la boca de la rubia y fueron secundadas por sus celosas hermanastras como venganza de no haberlas llevado a la fiesta.

Por supuesto que Rin se defendió pero era ella contra la palabra de esa señora y sus hijas y obviamente perdió, por suerte dado a que últimamente había tenido un buen comportamiento y no iba nada mal en clases solo la castigaron por dos largas semanas.

En fin durante ese largo rato ni siquiera discutió ni una sola vez con Len, su mente estaba más hundida en otras cosas y uno de los temas que rondaban su cabeza fue el hecho del chico que la beso en la fiesta de Luka, no pudo escuchar su nombre dado que tuvo que salir a toda prisa de la fiesta pues su padre la había llamado muy enojado, desde entonces había estado algo deprimida y los chicos habían intentado todo para animarla pero solo Luka lograba sacarle una mínima sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Entonces mañana estas libre tú castigo ¿Verdad?-quiso corroborar Mikuo.

-Si y estoy un poco más aliviada por eso-contestó Rin mientras guardaba sus cosas para salir al descaso.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres venir mañana a la Kermes de la escuela?-le preguntó un poco ilusionado el peliazul.

-Me encantaría pero sinceramente no tengo ganas… prefiero quedarme en casa si no te molesta.

-No, no hay problema, solo esperaba poder animarte un poco con esto.

-Muchas gracias Mikuo-le sonrió y el peliazul se sintió un poco más aliviado al ver ese gesto-Bueno, iré a ver a Luka.

La chica camino por los pasillos y se encontró precisamente con Kaito.

-¡Rin! Te quería preguntar si… si te gustaría venir a la kermes de mañana conmigo ¿Qué dices?-le preguntó frente a varias otras chicas que se morían por ser invitadas.

-¿Tú también?-se preguntó extrañada-Me gustaría pero la verdad no estoy de humor, lo siento.

-Oh bueno, no importa-no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

-¿Por qué no invitas a Miku?-dijo intentando animarlo-A ella si le gustara ir contigo y tal vez puedan empezar desde cero…

-Rin…

-Inténtalo, quizás las cosas resulten mejor de lo que esperabas-dijo intentando animarlo ya que el tema de Miku no era el favorito de Kaito, ella había preferido a Len y le había dolido, pero ni una mujer valía la amistad con su amigo, por eso fue que aunque conocía a Len y lo que probablemente le haría a Miku decidió no meterse-Len es un idiota, pero si yo hubiera sido Miku te habría elegido a ti, te he visto mirarla sigues enamorado de ella quizás puedas…

-Lo pensare…

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato iré a ver a Luka-dijo continuando con su camino mientras el peliazul no se movía de su lugar.

-Yo no sabia que en verdad te gustaba Miku…-dijo el Kagamine que sin ser notado había estado cerca escuchando la conversación.

-Estoy seguro de que no-dijo algo entristecido-¿De nuevo siguiéndola? ¿Es que se ha vuelto tú nuevo objetivo?-le preguntó Kaito refiriéndose a Rin.

-¿Objetivo?

-Anteriormente me he mantenido al margen de tus conquistas Len, soy tu amigo, pero no te voy a perdonar si llegas a hacerle daño a Rin y yo soy el único con el que tendrás problemas si eso llega a suceder.

-Yo no seria capaz de lastimarla-dijo continuando con su camino.

-Ah, Rin-se la encontró Gumo de paso-¿Rumbo ver a Luka?-le preguntó caminando a su lado.

-Si, precisamente-le sonrió.

-Te veo un poco más animada ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo mañana a la Kermes? ¿Te agrada la idea?-le preguntó con un poco de coquetería el peliverde.

-Me agrada la idea salvo que no estoy de humor para eso así que realmente lo lamento.

-Vaya, eres algo difícil de atrapar conejita, pero no importa, será la próxima vez, nos vemos luego-se despidió él después de todo el único asunto a tratar con ella en esos momentos era ese.

-Si, nos vemos-dijo continuando su camino y finalmente en la puerta del aula de Luka se encontró con Piko que iba en su mismo salón y se encontraba saliendo.

-Rin, justamente te iba ir a buscar a tu salón para preguntarte…

-Si de casualidad quería venir a la Kermes de mañana contigo ¿Cierto?

-Eh, si ¿Cómo lo supiste?-le preguntó el albino algo extrañado.

-Solo lo adivine-le sonrió.

-Entonces ¿Iras?

-La verdad no estoy muy de humor así que realmente prefiero quedarme en casa durante el resto del día, espero que no te moleste.

-Pensé que seria buena idea para animarte-dijo un poco decepcionado de que la chica no hubiera aceptado.

-Gracias por intentar animarme, a ti y a los chicos también así que deberían dejar de preocuparse, ya me siento mejor de todo lo que sucedió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, nos tenía muy preocupados que ni siquiera discutieras con Len como sueles hacerlo.

-Ja, ja-rio nerviosamente, era cierto que no había discutido mucho con él por que no estaba muy de animo pero eso también se debía a que desde que le habló sobre sus problemas familiares se sentía muy expuesta ante el rubio y no sabia en que momento podía abrir la boca diciendo todo aquello-Bueno… entrare a ver a Luka.

-Ah, si-dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-¡Rin!-la llamó Luka sentada en su lugar mientras la rubia se acercaba-Entonces ¿Con quien vendrás a la Kermes mañana?

-¿Por qué todos quieren que venga a esa famosa Kermes?

-Es muy divertida, hay de todo tipo de cosas y es justo lo que necesitas para animarte en especial ahora que por fin se acaba tú castigo.

-Si… simplemente no iré, realmente no tengo mucho animo… no mal pienses estoy mas contenta pero sencillamente no quiero venir.

-¿Sigues pensando en el chico del disfraz de demonio?

-¿Qué? ¡No!-dijo sonrojándose en extremo, fue una verdadera tontería que ni siquiera supo su nombre y aquel joven hasta la besó, era muy vergonzoso recordar aquello y todo lo que sabia es que estaban en la misma escuela, pero había más de un chico rubio con los gustos de él así que era prácticamente imposible encontrarlo si no tenia su nombre.

-Rinny~-canturreo ella-A mi no me puedes mentir, caíste enamorada de ese chico misterioso así que no lo niegues-decía mientras en su fuero interno no soportaba la risa y se armaría un gran escándalo cuando la rubia se enterara de que fue Len quien la besó en la fiesta, pero claro, no era a ella a quien le tocaba decírselo.

-¡No me lames así! Me recuerdas al estúpido de Kagamine.

-¿No será que más bien te enoja que te llame así por que el es el único que te lo puede decir?

-¡Luka!

-Bien, bien, ya, me cayo, pero ya que no vendrás a la Kermes con ninguno de los chicos ¿Qué te parece venir conmigo?

-Adiós Luka-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Espera Rin, no seas así.

-Bye, bye-se dirigió de nuevo a su salón.

10 Llamadas perdidas y 20 mensajes, todos por parte de Luka intentando convencerla de que fuera con ella a la Kermes, bueno, ni siquiera los chicos habían sido tan insistentes y de los cinco más populares Len era el único que no le había preguntado lo cual le extraño un poco ya que mínimo lo haría de broma pero al parecer decidió dejarla en paz por ese día.

Finalmente antes de irse a dormir tranquilamente decidió mandarle un ultimo mensaje a su amiga diciéndole que no iría, realmente no estaba de animo para eso, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo dejándose hundir en un mundo de sueños.

…

Llamada entrante a las ocho de la mañana y como era de esperarse era por parte de Luka.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó la rubia algo adormilada pues el sonido de su celular la acababa de despertar.

-Rin… ¿Te acabas de levantar? Bueno, no importa, baja en este mismo instante y ábreme la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos…? ¿Estas en la puerta de mi casa?

-Asómate por la ventana-la rubia hizo lo que su amiga le indicó.

-No puede ser…-dijo mirando a su amiga saludándola desde abajo-Este va ser un largo día.

.

.

.

Así es como llegamos a Rin hermosamente arreglada y maquillada por su mejor amiga y en la puerta del instituto para entrar a la Kermes.

-Bien ya venimos, ya vimos y ahora nos vamos de aquí-dijo dando la media vuelta la rubia.

-Ah, no Rin, ni lo sueñes, tú y yo vamos a dar un lindo paseo por aquí.

-¿Qué?-sintió algo apretando su mano y un sonido muy extraño-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Luka ¿de donde sacaste esas esposas?!-le preguntó mirando que las dos estaban encadenadas.

-Las compré en línea ¿Por?-le dijo inocentemente mientras la rubia intentaba zafárselas.

-¿Cómo que "¿Por?"? ¡Quítalas!-le exigió.

-Lo haré, después de que te hallas divertido ¡Vamos!-dijo jalándola.

Bien, definitivamente su amiga había perdido el juicio ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido esposarla? Esta bien que quería que se divirtiera y animara pero esa no era la forma de lograrlo, suspiró, no podía estar enojada con Luka pese a las locuras que hiciera, solo le quedaba intentar disfrutar de la Kermes.

Ambas fueron de aquí para allá mirando los puestos y todo lo que había, debía de admitir que todo el lugar se veía muy divertido. Pasaron juntó a un teatro de títeres, era de esos que se manejaban con la mano y parecían estar interpretando una historia divertida donde el protagonista era un pequeño y tierno conejo que a Rin le llamó mucho la atención, estaba tan absorta en la actuación que casi no notó lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que la pequeña obra termino.

-Estuvo muy graciosa ¿No lo crees Luka?-volteó a ver a su amiga y su mueca de alegra cambio a una de total incredulidad.

-Si, muy divertida-dijo cierto rubio que se hallaba a su lado encadenado a ella en lugar de la pelirosa.

-¡ ¿K-Ka-Kagamine?!-dijo con total sorpresa y susto-¿En que momento…? ¿A que horas…? ¿Cómo rayos…?-decía sin poder finalizar sus preguntas coherentemente dada la impresión-¡LUKA!-gritó a todo pulmón sumamente enojada.

Ya a lo lejos a la pelirosa le pareció escuchar su nombre y solo soltó una risita, había planeado todo con Len y fuer por eso que él fue el único que no la invito a la Kermes pues ya estaba más que seguro de que pasarían juntos ese día.

Ambos rubios iban caminando por el lugar.

-Vamos Rinny no es tan malo-dijo juguetonamente como siempre burlándose de ella mientras la chica iba con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

-Solo démonos prisa en encontrar a Luka para que me de las llaves de esta cosa-dijo irritada alzando la mano para que quedara en claro que se refería a las esposas.

-No será necesario que las encontremos, yo tengo las llaves-dijo con una sonrisa el Kagamine.

-¿En serio?-volteo a verlo un poco ilusionada de que todo acabara en ese mismo instante.

-Si y nos liberare de estas esposas después de habernos divertido un rato en este lugar así que por ahora hay que disfrutar.

-Len… yo solo quiero irme a casa-rogó haciendo una carita de perrito a medio morir que casi hace que la liberara de las esposas pero recordó que eso era solo un truco que le hacia muy seguido anteriormente.

-Casi caigo de nuevo pero esta vez no será así-dijo firme.

-¡Demonios!-maldijo audible ante la falla de su plan.

-Si te diviertes conmigo prometo quitártelas antes del anochecer así que será mejor que disfrutes el recorrido querida, vamos, hay muchas cosas que hacer-dijo jalándola.

-Cuando todo esto termine los asesinare-dijo entre dientes siguiendo al Kagamine.

-No pienses en eso en estos momentos Rin, la diversión esta apunto de comenzar-soltó una risita ante todo lo que tenia planeado para pasar ese día.

…

**jeje, ¿Qué les pareció? Lo hice basado en algo que me sucedió en la prepa, no pregunten como, pero el caso es que conseguí unas esposas y me até a mi amiga Arantxa, solo que no fue en una Kermes si no en una feria de ciencias, esas esposas tenían cierto truco para liberarse, el caso es que estaba tan distraída con uno de los experimentos que cuando me di vuelta en lugar de mi amiga era el idiota de Héctor el que estaba esposado a mi… casi me da un infarto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**En verdad feliz año nuevo! Se que me tarde en subir el capitulo tomando en cuenta que yo suelo actualizar muy seguido, pero créanme, este capitulo habrá valido la pena.**

Capitulo 8: Kermes parte II

Todo estaba muy oscuro y ambos rubios iban caminando por aquellos pasillos mientras Rin se aferraba fervientemente al brazo del Kagamine e internamente maldecía su situación.

La chica podía ser fuerte, pero si había algo que Len sabia perfectamente y que aun hoy en día le causaba risa era que la joven, pese a su carácter duro, era muy asustadiza por eso fue que con el fin de burlarse un poquito de ella y volver a los viejos tiempos que primero la obligo a que vieran una película de terror y luego entrar con él a una casa de sustos, claro, las de las ferias eran mejores pero esa mínimo servía para sus planes.

-Ah, Rinny, no tienes por que tener miedo, estoy aquí contigo-dijo burlonamente acariciando su cabeza.

-Eres un… ¡Kyaaaaaaa!-se abrazó a él más fuerte cuando sintió como una mano huesuda la agarraba del tobillo y Len solo soltó una risita complacido.

…

-No sabes cuanto te odio Kagamine-mustió cruzándose de brazos una vez que el joven se detuvo en un puesto de pulseras, no solo le irritaba la situación en la que en ese momento se encontraba, si no también que todos a su alrededor la miraban y murmuraban un sinfín de cosas, a lo mejor se estaban haciendo ideas erróneas de cómo termino esposada al chico numero uno en la lista de popularidad en la escuela, pero no tenia tiempo de preocuparse por eso, en ningún momento pensó que de hecho algunos chicos se preguntaban quien era la hermosa chica a lado de aquel rubio ya que ella realmente no pensó que el vestuario que Luka le hizo había llamado mucho la atención además de que había ignorado que traía aquellas ropas puestas creyendo que vestía como habitualmente estaba acostumbrada.

-Escoge una Rinny, te la compraré como muestra de mi afecto-dijo sonriendo cosa que sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos acerca de las formas en las que lo torturaría una vez conseguida su libertad.

-No me digas que crees que comprarme una pulsera restaurara nuestra amistad perdida, si es así déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado yo era amiga del chico tierno que fuiste no del playboy seductor en el que te convertiste-dijo cortante cosa que muy en el fondo le dolió al rubio.

-Si volviera… si volviera a ser ese chico que conociste ¿Serias de nuevo mi amiga?-preguntó un poco esperanzado ocultando su tristeza, cosa que logró ablandar un poco a Rin, le recordaba mucho al viejo Len.

-Tal vez… si dejaras de ser un playboy tal vez podríamos retroceder a aquellos tiempos… pero terminemos con esto de una vez por todas para que pueda irme a mi casa-dijo cambiando su tono a uno un poco serio y jalando a su compañero.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Kaito se encontraba paseándose por la Kermes, no estaba muy animado y lo que lo hizo sorprenderse fue ver a cierta pelirosa medio escondida.

-¿Luka?-dijo algo extrañada haciendo que la susodicha se diera vuelta instantáneamente ocultando los binoculares que tenia.

-¿A quien estabas espiando?-le preguntó el peli azul algo interesado.

-¿Espiando? ¿Quién a quien?-dijo ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Un momento… ¿No son esos Rin y Len?-dijo mirando a lo lejos a los dos inconfundibles rubios y abrió más los ojos al darse cuenta de la razón por la que iban tan juntos-¡¿Acaso están esposados?!-preguntó sumamente sorprendido mientras Luka solo sonreía con nerviosismo.

-No, claro que no, como crees, no son ellos-decía intentando convencerlo pese a saber que era inútil, el peliazul volteo a ver la expresión de la joven que era sumamente sospechoso, volteo su mirada a sus vinculares y entonces lo entendió-¿Los estabas vigilando? ¿Eso es obra tuya?

-Yo, no se de que estas hablando, te aseguro que no obligue a Rin a venir con el vestido que hice para ella y después la espose a Len para que pasara el día con él-terminó por confesar todo pues no era muy buena mintiendo bajo presión, en especial cuando un chico tan guapo en cuyos ojos podía perderse la tenían hipnotizada.

-Claro y supongo que tampoco disfrazaste a Rin del ángel de la fiesta con el que Len estuvo bailando y nos mantuviste entretenidos a todos para que no nos cuenta-dijo cruzándose de brazos meditando que aquello sonaba un poco descabellado.

-Je, je pues…

-No, puede ser ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Pero ¿Por qué? Si sabias que ellos dos no se soportan y sus discusiones acaban siendo un problema para nosotros!-le reclamó mas que nada impactado que enojado, Luka como su mejor amiga debía ser la primera en mantener al margen a Len de la rubia y en lugar de eso se empeñaba por mantenerlos juntos.

-¡Ustedes no lo entenderían!-gritó un poco alterada para después suavizarse-Se que Rin no soporta a Len, pero la verdad es que esta enamorada de él.

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionó con sobresalto.

-Shh…-dijo cubriéndole la boca para que no comenzara a llamar la atención de los presentes-Te prometo que te lo explicare todo solo tranquilízate ¿Si?

El peliazul asintió con la cabeza y Luka solo suspiró.

-Bien, mi querida Rinny y el idiota de Len son amigos de la infancia, ellos dos se quieren pero ella no lo va aceptar tan fácilmente por eso es que intento ayudarle habiéndole pasar un tiempo con él.

-Mmm, todo eso es muy lindo y así pero ¿Pensaste que tal vez Len la vea como solo un juego? ¿Qué sucede si termina por herirla?

-No lo hará-afirmó Luka-Cuando la miraba estar con ustedes pude notar que comenzaba a sentirse triste y a la vez celoso, el realmente quiere recuperar a Rin y si la lastima…-la pelirosa sonrió siniestramente cosa que asusto un poco a Kaito-Pues bueno, digamos que nadie sabrá de él en un buen rato.

-Temo por su vida-dijo el peliazul sin borrar la expresión de su rostro.

-Perfecto y ya que estas enterado de todo tienes dos opciones, ayudarme con mis malignos planes y simplemente mantener tu boca cerrada y salir del camino si no quieres ser asesinado-dijo con una sonrisa fresca contraria a sus frías palabras.

-¿Lo puedo pensar?-preguntó con nerviosismo ante el cambio de actitud justo como lo hace Rin, ahora ve por que son amigas ¿Las dos tenían algún tipo de doble personalidad o algo? Por que realmente no entendía sus rápidos cambios de carácter.

.

.

.

-Bien, fuimos aquí, fuimos allá ¿Cuánto falta para que mi tortura se termine?-le preguntó Rin para dar un suspiró.

-¿De verdad no te has divertido Rinny? Harás que me sienta mal-dijo el Kagamine fingiendo tristeza.

-Entonces solamente suéltame y se acabo.

-No, no hasta que logre sacar de tú rostro una sonrisa sincera… y creo que tengo la manera justa para hacerlo-sonrió para sus adentros.

-Je ¿Cómo se supone que harás eso?-inquirió en un tono divertido creyendo firmemente que no había nada que pudiera hacer y Len solo sonrió.

-Ya lo veras-dijo deteniéndose frente a la tarima de Karaoke de la Kermes.

-Ah, no, eso si que no-dijo un tono de enfado.

-Vamos Rin, solo una canción-intentó convencer a la rubia.

-No, no, y no, no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme.

-¿Ah no?-inquirió burlón.

…

_sukiyo kirai wakannai kirai  
sukida igai arienai sukida!  
suki to kirai wakannai tomarenai  
suki kirai_

Rin maldijo en su mente como fue que estúpidamente se de chantajear por Len quien le había dicho que si no cantaba con él le diría a todo el mundo que secretamente son pareja para que todas las chicas la molesten, realmente no era como si eso le importara pues era molestada muy seguido por las chicas y con su desinterés Len tuvo que recurrir al plan B.

-"Muy bien cariño, si cantas conmigo te diré con que persona bailaste en la fiesta de disfraces de Luka. Te mueres de ganas de saber quien era el que estaba disfrazado de demonio ¿cierto?"

_mou! aitsuno kokuhaku tteyatsu_-cantó la chica interpretando muy bien su papel.  
_atama no naka guruguru to mawaru  
suki kirai mannaka wa aruno?  
semarareru ni taku_

_mou henji wa kimatteru hazusa-_Len tomó abrazó a la joven por detrás._  
"Wedding" (Ke-ke-ke-kekou?-la rubia soltó su agarre) sou bijon wa kanpeki!  
souda, sumu no wa shotou atari ga ina  
kodomo wa san nin kanaa_

_datte matte nande ?  
datte juuyon sai desu-!-la chica hizo un pequeño puchero poniendo una mano sobre su cadera en señal de desaprobación- ... desuyo?  
"tsukiau toka ..." (sukida-se acercó mucho el rubio hacia ella) "hanashi kiite baka !"-lo hizo a un lado.  
noogaado daze suki ga ooi no_  
Rin reía por dentro, la canción iba muy de acorde con la relación que hacia entre ellos y debía admitir que hacían un muy buen dueto, eso le hacia recordar los viejos tiempos como en los que solían jugar juntos.

_koishi temitaiwa fuwafuwa to  
hage no supiichi ni sumairu  
miruku to panda wa shirokuma de  
sekai gahazumuno_

_suki to kirai wakannai  
kirai demo suki ?_

_"hoi !"-Len puso exactamente en las manos de la chica lo que decía la canción-"ee!?"-reaccionó de acorde a la letra y también la sorpresa de recibir aquel articulo, entonces entendió que el rubio ya lo había planeado todo._

_reinbookuootsu kaerimichi hoshi gate-tayatsu  
nagameru kimi wo boku wa mite ita-esa parte solo hizo que Rin se estremeciera y retrocediera.  
tsuugakuro hantai dakedo sore wa kini shinaide_

_teyuuka! anmari suki janai taipu_

_yueni handou deshou ka_

_sokka, kyuuni yasashiku nante sareta kara gura tsuite douyou_

_tatte gutte sotto nuite reisei ninatte mite mo_

_machigai naku! inakuu? rikutsu nuki de suki_

_noo puroburemu boku wo shinjite_

_hora~!_

_kimi ni hi wo tsuketa yura yura to_

_moete High ninaru pairo mania_

"_aishite irunda!"-cantó poniéndose de rodillas y tomando la mano de la chica como si se tratase de una princesa- yoku wakaranai kedo_

_osoraku seikai_

_yadana somerare sou-se sonrojó ante la acción preguntándose si aquello era parte de la actuación._

_shitte shimata yasashisa_

_tokini hentai demo suki ni somerareteku …-él la soltó y se puso de pie._

_koishite mitai wa gira gira to_

_panda ga netecha tsumaranai_

_aishite dashite mizu wo agete hajimete sodatsu no_

_butsu karu futari to douji no suki karami au furomaaju_

_kirai sae uraomote bokura ima koishiteru_

Y en ese punto enlazaron sus manos haciendo de ese gesto parte de la actuación.

_suki yo kirai wakatteru suki yo_

_suki da igai arienai suki da_

_suki to kirai owaranai_

_suki kirai-al final Len aprovecho para darle un beso a la chica en la mejilla que la tomó muy desprevenida._

Los aplausos se comenzaron a escuchar por todo el lugar mientras todos pedían a gritos que esos dos cantaran otra canción.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que hacen un muy buen dueto, pero eso no quiere decir que hagan buena pareja-dijo Kaito terminando de aplaudir.

-Si no tienes nada bueno que decir abstente a mantener tú boca cerrada y decídete ¿Estas conmigo o en mi contra?-dijo Luka sin mirarlo mientras también aplaudía por la interpretación.

-Siento que de negarme seré brutalmente asesinado-mustio el peliazul un poco temeroso.

-Oh, no te preocupes, contrataré un asesino profesional para que tú muerte sea rápida y sin dolor ¿Qué te parece?

-Ah, vaya, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor-dijo sarcásticamente.

…

-Bien, ya cantamos así que cumple tú parte del trato y ¿Cómo es que sabes quien fue la persona que bailo conmigo?

-Mmm… bueno, si voy a decírtelo y después vas a asesinarme será mejor que valga la pena así que solo haz conmigo una ultima cosa y no solo te diré a quien fue si no también te libero en ese mismo instante.

-¿En serio? ¡Dime que cosa! ¡Hare lo que sea!-dijo emocionada de que por fin seria libre.

-¿Lo que sea?-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-No debí decir eso-susurró para si misma.

Y así es como llegamos a Rin hermosamente coronada con un velo de novia tomada de las manos de Len después de que hubo firmado el acta de matrimonio que por su puesto era falsa, pues el registro civil era solo para simular en forma de juego una boda.

-Ya puedes besar a la novia-dijo el ministro.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no es necesario ¿O si?-preguntó algo asustada.

-Ah… no si no quieren-dijo el chico algo confundido pensando que lo harían ya que se veían como una muy bonita pareja-Aquí tienen su acta-dijo extendiendo la mano para entregarle la carpeta a la chica pero Len fue más rápido y la tomó.

-¡Oye, dámela!-ordenó Rin intentando alcanzarla pero por más que intentaba el rubio era más alto y no podía alcanzarla.

-De ninguna manera~-canturreó el chico-Sera mi mas grande tesoro, lo mandare a encuadrar y lo colgaré en mi habitación.

-¿Estas loco? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Policía!-dijo una chica acercándose al joven que los había casado y le mostro la placa de seguridad de eventos-Señor ministro usted esta arrestado por casar ilegalmente a un chico tres veces con distintas chicas-dijo la joven de pelo morado.

-¡No tengo ni idea de lo que usted esta hablando, soy inocente!-dijo emprendiendo su huida.

-¡Deténgase!-comenzó la joven a perseguirlo mientras los dos rubios los veían perderse entre el resto de la gente.

-Eso fue… muy extraño-dijo Rin mirándolos alejarse pero sabia muy bien que en esa Kermes todo era como un juego así, habían pasado ya por el salón que se consideraba "la cárcel" en donde dejaban algunos chicos detenidos dependiendo del delito que hubieran cometido-Bueno, no importa, solo devuélveme eso-dijo poniéndose de puntitas pero ni aun así llegaba.

-Lo siento Rinny, pero si quieres que te quite las esposas y te diga sobre el chico tendrás que dejar que la conserve.

La joven solo hizo un pequeño puchero y retomó su distancia.

-¡Has lo que quieras!-mustió muy irritada.

-Je así esta mejor-dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Bien, hice lo que pediste así que es hora de que cumplas tú parte del trato.

El joven saco el collar donde colgaba la llave de entre sus ropas y procedió a liberarlos a ambos de las esposas.

-Mucho mejor-dijo sobando su muñeca-Ahora solo te falta decirme quien era el chico con él que estuve en la fiesta.

-¿Tan ansiosa estas por que te diga a quien besaste?-dijo para la sorpresa de Rin.

-¿C-como sabes eso?-tartamudeo temiéndose lo peor.

-Tonta e ingenua Rin ¿En verdad no te diste cuenta?-dijo en tono burlón acercándose a ella para reducir el espacio entre ambos-Entonces permíteme aclarártelo.

-¿Qué estas…?-antes de que si quiera pudiera terminar de preguntar sintió los labios de Len posados en los suyos, se quedó prácticamente congelada de la impresión sin que su cerebro pudiera procesar nada durante el tiempo que duró el beso.

-No, no, no y ¡No!-gritó empujando a Len un poco lejos de ella-¡Es mentira! ¡Tú no eres él! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo de esta manera Kagamine!

-Oh, vamos Rin, no creo ser tan mal besador ¿O si? O esa reacción es acaso por que te enamoraste de mí y no puedes asimilarlo-Len sabia que había dado justo en el blanco pero la rubia no lo iba a aceptar.

-¡Eres un idiota Kagamine! ¡Jamás en mi vida estaría enamorada de un playboy como tú, ni creas que voy a caer en tú juego!-le dijo irritada casi tirándose a llorar por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos de la forma en la que el maldito rubio se burlaba de ella.

-Así que simplemente negaras lo que sientes por mí.

-No lo voy a negar por que no siento nada por ti-dijo dándose media vuelta, tenia ganas de darle al joven una buena paliza pero eso no solucionaría nada así que lo único que le quedaba era huir a casa e intentar olvidarse de lo que sucedió.

-Diciendo eso solo te mientes a ti misma, estoy más que seguro que dientes lo mismo que yo Rin ¿Por qué simplemente no lo quieres aceptar?-preguntó con algo de tristeza sosteniendo su mano para evitar que saliera corriendo.

-No es así Len, estas confundiendo tus sentimientos, fuimos amigos, si, pero ya no somos los mismos no volveré a enamorarme de ti para después terminar con el corazón herido, tú no me quieres solo haces todo esto por que no aceptas que alguien te rechace-dijo prácticamente apunto de llorar, así eran las cosas y le dolió mas al recordar que él era lo único que tenia y lo triste que fue sentirse remplazada cuando él la cambio por Miki.

-Entonces… si estuviste enamorada de mi… y yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que te lastime al hacerte un lado… nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

-Si amas algo déjalo ir y si regresa a ti quiere decir que siempre fue tuyo, por desgracia ese dicho no aplica para ti y para mí-dijo volteando a verlo-Así que por favor suéltame para que me pueda ir de aquí.

Len solamente soltó su mano al ver su mirada entristecida lo ultimo que quería era hacerla llorar, pero tenia que recuperarla a como diera lugar, cuando la joven estuvo algo lejos, pero no lo suficiente para que pudiera oírlo gritó su nombre haciéndola girar y algunos de los presentes voltearon su atención al distanciado par de rubios.

-Hare que las cosas cambien-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia ella ignorando como sus compañeros observaban aquella escena-Se que no me darás la oportunidad nunca y es por eso que tendré que hacer que esta surja. Kagami Rin, la apuesta entre tú y yo ha cambiado, si tú ganas juró que jamás en la vida volveré a molestarte e incluso acatare cualquier orden que tu me des cumpliendo con ser tu sirviente por un mes, pero… si yo gano… entonces tu serás mi novia por una semana-declaró deteniéndose a menos de un metro frente a ella.

No solo Rin se quedó atónita al escuchar eso sino que la mayoría de los presentes comenzaron a murmurar cosas sin poder creer el valor que el rubio había tenido para declarar aquello.

-¿Acaso has perdido el juicio Kagamine? ¡Por supuesto que no voy a aceptar eso!

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de perder?-inquirió en tono un poco burlón solo buscando provocarla.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás perdería ante alguien como tú!

-Entonces no tienes nada que perder ¿cierto? ¿Qué prefieres? Ser mi sirvienta por un mes y hacer absolutamente TODO lo que yo te diga-remarcó la palabra todo dándole a entender que eso la ponía a ella en una posición peligrosa-O ser mi novia por una semana y pasar simplemente un buen rato conmigo ¿Qué decides?

Por donde lo viera ser su sirvienta sonaba mucho peor ¿Y si la obligaba a hacer algo pervertido? Por otro lado siendo su novia corría un poco menos de riesgo debido a que en esa posición no podía obligarla a nada ¿Cierto? Además si ganaba él la dejaría finalmente en paz.

-Ni creas que voy a perder tan fácilmente-dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de él.

-Pues no me vas a ganar fácilmente querida-sonrió con satisfacción.

**Escena extra**

-Vaya, parece que las cosas se salieron un poquito de control-dijo Kaito que junto con la pelirosa habían visto toda la escena de la apuesta.

-¡¿Un poquito?!-dijo Luka sumamente alterada-¡Rin va a culparme por esto! ¡Me torturara como no tienes idea! ¡Primero me atara y sumergirá en un caldero con aceite hirviendo y luego seguro me revivirá para volverme a matar! ¡Hará que experimente más de mil maneras de morir!

-¿No estas exagerando un poco?-preguntó el peliazul con una gotita en la cabeza al ver a la pelirosa ir de aquí para allá desenfrenadamente.

-¡Debo irme muy lejos de aquí! ¡Si, viajare a otro país, cambiare mi nombre y hare como si nada hubiera pasado! ¡¿Cuándo sale el próximo avión al lugar mas alejado de aquí?!

-Vamos, no creo que este así de mal-dijo Kaito intentando tranquilizarla.

De repente llega Rin con un aura super-asesina como si fuera a destruir el mundo.

-¡L-U-K-A!-dijo su nombre pausadamente ardiendo en llamas.

-Estoy muerta.

**Yey ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo, lo hice basado en el día que junto con mis amigos fuimos a una Kermes a la secundaria, había un sinfín de cosas y me divertí muchísimo, claro, todo hasta que llegamos al registro civil y como yo no quería casarme con mi amigo Daniel (quien estaba enamorado de mi pero yo no de él) mejor preferí que era mejor casarme con mi amiga, si, fue extraño, pero era mucho mas preferible a la tensión entre mi amigo y yo, en fin, gracias al cielo, justo antes de que me casara, llego una chica arrestar al ministro por ayudar a concretar una bigamia jaja, realmente fue mu divertido y me salve. **


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

Rin iba caminado por la escuela sonriendo falsamente mientras en su fuero interno maldecía su estúpida situación, no presto atención a las chicas que la veían celosas o a los jóvenes que se quedaban mirándola impresionados al verla pasar, y es que ¿Cómo no? Si después de todo se había estado hablando mucho acerca de Rin Kagami, la apuesta que hizo y su aparente cambio de look.

Por primera vez desde que asistió a clases, Rin no llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar, si no ropa que le había regalado Luka anteriormente, su largo cabello caía como una cascada de oro decorado por unas horquillas blancas y su lazo usual, tampoco traía consigo su mochila, en su lugar una bolsa que combinaba a la perfección con su atuendo, dándole a una chica un aspecto muy moderno, tanto, que parecía una modelo y caminaba agraciada por el lugar mientras cargaba un par de libros entre sus brazos dado que no habían cabido en su bolso.

Finalmente se topó con la persona a la que menos quería ver, quien no disimulo su sorpresa al ver lo llamativa que la chica se veía.

-Rin ¿Qué rayos…?

-Sin comentarios-dijo continuando con su camino seguida del chico.

-¿Por qué razón hoy decidiste…?

-¡Es todo culpa tuya y de Luka!-dijo a la defensiva volteando a verlo, casi derramando lagrimas de vergüenza por ser el centro de los ojos de todos, no le gustaba como la miraban.

-¿Nuestra culpa?-dijo él sin entender bien.

-¡Si, ustedes me hicieron pasar todo el día en esa estúpida Kermes, había puesto a remojar mi uniforme pero "accidentalmente" le cayó cloro, se arruino, perdí mis coletas, creí que se me había hecho tarde, mi mochila se rompió y heme aquí con este aspecto ¿Feliz?!-reprochó la joven un poco alterada.

Len miró a Rin a los ojos por un momento y luego a su alrededor, todos los chicos tenían sus miradas posadas en ella y comenzaban a susurrar cosas como "Wao ¿Esa es Rin Kagami? Por dios, no sabia que fuera tan hermosa" "¡Maldición ella es tan linda!" "Vaya, tengo pedirle una cita a esa chica" y eso no le gustaba nada a Len, Rin se veía demasiado linda… eso no era nada bueno, era mejor cuando mantenía un perfil bajo sin ser notada mucho por la población masculina de la escuela, si ella se convertía en una de las chicas "populares" gracias a su aspecto, encima de tener que lidiar con los otros príncipes de la escuela, quienes por desgracia desde antes de su cambio de aspecto estaban muy interesados en ella, ahora tendría que hacerlo con los demás chicos que habían posado sus ojos en ella.

-Me gustaba más cuando venias con el uniforme, gracias al cielo esto es solo por hoy ¿Verdad?

-Los uniformes de la escuela son muy caros y difíciles de conseguir, tardare dos semanas en reponer el mío, si es que puedo hacerlo-dijo ella de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!-dijo un poco alterado.

-A decir verdad mi padre no fue quien me compró el uniforme, dijo que no lo necesitaba y que no podía hacer gastos innecesarios, mi tío fue quien me lo regalo por haber logrado entrar en esta escuela y mantenerme con una beca.

-¡Riiiiiiiinnnn!-se acercó una Luka muy contenta-Por fin decidiste quitarte ese anticuado uniforme y venir con la ropa que escogí para ti, me haces verdaderamente feliz-dijo Luka muy emocionada tallando su mejilla con la de ella.

-Luka… suéltame-dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Pero si te ves bien ¿No es cierto Len?

El aludido miró con disgusto. Si Rin seguía asistiendo a la escuela con ropas como las que traía sin duda llamaría mucho la atención y eso no le convenía nada.

-Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda-dijo el joven indiferente.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!

-Tranquilízate Rin-dijo la pelirosada calmando a la joven que sin dudas se iba a lanzar contra el rubio arrogante-Lo que pasa es que esta celoso.

-Ja ¿Celoso yo? ¿De que debería estar celoso exactamente?-se defendió con un tono burlón hacia la idea.

-Rin es muy bonita y ahora que viste de forma más acorde con su belleza pues… Len, ya no vas a ser el único que se interese en ella, aunque realmente nunca fuiste el único ¿Lo sabes cierto?

A la rubia no le intereso el comentario mientras el joven simplemente frunció el ceño, la chica lo había leído por completo y aun así se lo había echado en cara él no pudo evitar pensar: "Maldición Luka ¿De que lado estas?"

-Nee ¿No deberías estar ya en tú salón?-le preguntó la rubia a su amiga.

-Nope, tengo hora libre igual que ustedes, así que, Vayamos por ahí amostrarle al mundo lo linda que eres-dijo la pelirosa jalándola consigo.

-¿Qué? Ah Luka, no tengo tiempo para esto, los exámenes son la próxima semana y…-la vista de la chica se topó con unos hermosos y llamativos ojos dorados que la dejaron por demás sorprendida y sin habla.

La pelirosa lo notó de inmediato y sonrió para sus adentros soltando a su amiga, quien para sorpresa del Len salió corriendo a abrazarse con el misterioso tipo pelinegro frente a ellos.

-¡Rei!-dijo muy contenta lazándosele, cosa que no le gustó nada a Len que simplemente se limitó a observar-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?-interrogó Rin de inmediato.

-Megurine, explícate-le exigió Len no muy contento, era más que obvio que le molestaba la forma en que Rin se le acerco a ese chico, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Ah, vamos Len, no te pongas celoso-dijo en tono burlón-Solamente se trata del primo de Rin, pero debiste a ver visto la expresión en tú rostro-la joven contuvo una risa-En verdad no tuvo precio.

-No sabes cuanto te odio-mustió entre dientes viendo la conmovedora escena de la pequeña reunión familiar.

-Waa, eso no es cierto Lenny-dijo cambiando su comportamiento a uno infantil ¿Es que enserio ella y Rin eran bipolares?-Ambos sabemos que no me odias-sonrió ampliamente caminando hacia su amiga.

-Pero no sabes como me encantaría hacerlo-la siguió.

-Ah, si, le dije a Luka que no te dijera nada, quería que fuera una visita sorpresa, después de todo muy pocas veces puedo ver a mi prima favorita-dijo el pelinegro acariciando la cabeza de Rin.

-Rei ¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

-Mmm… Hasta el fin de semana ¿Te agrada la idea Rin?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo muy emocionada-Ah, toma-dijo sacando algo de su bolso-Son las llaves de mi habitación ¿Qué cama prefieres? ¿La de arriba o la de abajo? (ah, si Rin tiene una litera)

Len frunció el ceño ¿Cómo que se iba a quedar en su habitación? ¿Qué sucede con esos dos? Odiaba admitirlo pero estaba celoso del primo de la rubia, quien al parecer lo notó esbozando una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-Tu debes ser Len ¿Cierto?-le preguntó Rei.

-Ah, si ¿Cómo es que…?

-Rin y Luka me han hablado mucho sobre ti anteriormente-dijo el pelinegro-Me parece que a Rin le gus…

Rei se cayó de repente con una expresión un poco dolorida debido a que su adorada prima le pisó el pie para silenciarlo.

-Nee Rei… ¿Por qué no hablamos un momentito en privado?-dijo jalándolo un poco nerviosa lejos de los chicos.

El Kagamine no les despegó la vista, al parecer la rubia estaba regañando a su primo, pero Len aun seguía algo disgustado.

-Sabe de mi, esta involucrado contigo y es el primo de Rin ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo aquí en realidad?-preguntó el rubio pues tenia la liguera sospecha de que su presencia es parte de algún loco plan de Luka y en realidad, no estaba equivocado.

-Lo traigo para distraer a Rin y ¿así es como me agradeces?-dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Explícate-dijo en un tono un poco aburrido.

-Rin esta decidida a ganar y si lo hace ¿Sabes que sucederá?

-Seré humillado por ella un mes-contestó Len.

-Si y es probable que gracias a mi influencia te haga vestir como mucama francesa, pero ese no es el asunto-dijo algo pensativa.

-¡¿Mucama francesa?!-reaccionó algo alterado al ver que la pelirosa ya se estaba imaginando como se veía.

-Bueno, es que pienso que te verías lindo con un vestuario como ese, Rin jamás lo usaría y pues tú te le pareces así que como ya tengo tus medidas…

-¡No me voy a travestir Luka!-le gritó con nervios de tan solo imaginarse.

-Por voluntad propia no, pero si pierdes entonces haré que Rin te ordene hacerlo.

-Tú… -mustio entre dientes-Eres una…

-Como te decía-lo interrumpió Luka-Rei esta aquí para distraer a Rin.

-A ver, déjame entender esto, supongo que ese pelinegro esta enterado de la apuesta y todo eso ¿Cierto?-dijo Len.

-Así es y esta de nuestro lado así que no te preocupes, no representa ninguna amenaza para tú relación con Rin, te diré, él solía ser un jugador igual que tú y estuvo enamorado de Rin.

-Si es así ¿Eso no seria incesto? Aunque yo lo haría incluso si Rin y yo fuéramos gemelos-dijo después de sopesarlo un segundo.

-Bueno, de hecho no son primos de sangre-admitió la pelirosa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y como es que ese tipo no representa una amenaza?!-preguntó de inmediato algo espantado.

-Eso es porque siempre supo que Rin quería a alguien más, sabia que no podría estar con Rin como quería, ella solo lo veía como su primo, mas que eso, como un hermano y se volvió un jugador igual que tú.

-Sabes, eso no me tranquiliza y por el contrario ¡Solo me pone celoso!-casi le gritó asegurándose de que solo Luka lo escuchara.

-El caso es que Rei encontró a Rui y ahora ellos son novios, como él estuvo en tu misma situación quiere ayudarte, una forma de que avances con Rin es que ella pierda la apuesta y como veras no se dejara ganar tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de que voy a perder?-le preguntó el Kagamine un poco indignado.

-La verdad los resultados no son seguros pero, más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿No crees?-le sonrió la pelirosa.

-Luka… ¿Qué es lo que ganas con todo esto?-finalmente preguntó el rubio pues desde hace tiempo había pensado que era un poco extraño la forma en que la joven hacia todo tipo de cosas para ayudarlo, sin duda no era por él, si no por ella, pero aun así… seguía siendo demasiado, es decir, una cosa era la ayuda mediante consejos y situaciones, pero hacer perder a Rin para que estuvieran cerca era ir muy lejos y más tomando en cuenta que la prioridad de la pelirosa siempre seria Rin, entonces ella tenia que simplemente respetar sus deseos, ayudarla a alejarse de él y no meterse en la apuesta, pero en lugar de eso se empeñaba por acercarlos ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo había dicho ¿No? Es por que quiero a Rin y quiero que sea feliz, ella no aceptaras sus sentimientos a menos que la empujemos a ellos.

-No, me refiero a eso, me refiero a esto en específico, a hacerla perder, estaba seguro de que la apoyarías a vencerme.

-Sabes, si perdieras obtendría esa foto-dijo refiriéndose a lo de vestirlo de maid-Pero me gustaría más una de la Rin original así que cuando ganes ¡Vístela de mucama francesa!

-Y me estas diciendo… que esa es la principal razón… ¿Solo por que quieres verla vestida de maid?-interrogó incrédulo.

-Esa es mi razón primordial y es para…-sacó un enorme libro de su mochila y lo abrió-Esto-dijo señalando un lugar especifico del libro.

Len abrió los ojos como platos mientras inspeccionaba todo el libro, habían varias fotos de Rin con distintos tipos de vestuarios, la más reciente era el disfraz de ángel que ella había usado en la fiesta de Luka, pero al parecer en toda la colección de disfraces solo le faltaba cinco y el más importante era el de maid.

-Hago lo que quieras pero dame una copia de este libro-dijo Len intentando salir de su estado de shock.

-De ninguna manera~-canturreó la pelirosa quitándoselo y guardándolo de nuevo-Si acaso será tú regalo de bodas.

-Te odio-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Me adoras-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Como sea… no confió mucho en ese tal Rei-dijo notablemente con un poco e irritación, si ese chico solía ser un playboy como él ¿Cómo es que Rin podía estar a su lado sonriéndole como si de su mejor amigo se tratase? Eso no era justo.

-Ya te dije que él no es una amenaza-le repitió Luka.

-Bueno, fuera de que él no es una amenaza, la ropa de Rin si lo es.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?-la miró pues ya sospechaba que Luka se traía algo entre manos, ella sonrió enigmáticamente y le dio a él una revista.

-Digamos que le conseguí a Rin un nuevo y mejor empleo.

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa.

-Esto… esto es…

La pelirosa rió muy divertida.

-Así, es, no me imagino su expresión cuando se entere.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Aún no, me da curiosidad saber de que forma se enterara.

-Le dará un infartó y probablemente después revivirá para asesinarte.

-Correré el riesgo, pero valdrá la pena.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo es que te salvaste de Rin después de lo de las esposas? Podría jurar que no vivirías para contar otro día.

-Ah, eso es fácil, la soborné con naranjas-respondió con una sonrisa, es una suerte que a ultimo momento se le haya acordado que Rin ama mucho las naranjas o de lo contrario habría muerto.

-Si hago lo mismo ¿Crees que se comporte menos hostil conmigo?

-Lamentablemente no funcionara ya que yo le prometí un costal de naranjas cada mes durante tres años. Y a propósito ¿Le tomaras la foto de maid?

-Si te la consigo ¿Me darás una copia del libro?-le preguntó Len.

-Ya te dije que en todo caso será para su boda, pero si logras conseguirme esa foto te daré un costal de plátanos cada mes durante dos años.

-Hecho-dijo estrechando su mano sin pensarlo.

-¡Excelente! Ahora vayamos a donde están Rin y su primo.

-Este va a ser un largo día-suspiró el rubio siguiendo a la pelirosa.

**¡Voten! Voten por quien quieren que gane la apuesta, ¿Rin o Len? Así que al subir el siguiente capitulo les anunciare el ganador, recuerden, si Rin gana tiene a Len de sirviente por un mes, si Len gana se hace novio de Rin por una semana ¿Quién merece la victoria? Aunque en lo personal voto pr Len, pero el resultado dependerá de ustedes.**

**Danny: No tienes ni idea de las otras locuras de mis compañeros, hacen cada tontería, siempre que hablamos todo termina en el tema de hentai, ni siquiera se como lo hacen.**

**cristal12997****: También espero que tengas un muy buen año y me alegra que te haya ido bien en la escuela… yo la extraño, en fin, sobre mis historias… realmente me alegra que te hayan gustado.**

**kagamine neko****: Yo opino lo mismo, pero para darle más profundidad a esta historia es así como las cosas deben ser y se pondrá más interesante, muajajaja.**

**dianis mar: Pues yo también me pregunto quien ganara, hay dos posibles desenlaces de la apuesta dependiendo de quien gane.**

**RIN-SWEETGIRL****: Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que la historia haya llamado tú atención.**

**Lina Makone****: Agradezco mucho que esta vez te haya dado tiempo de dejar un comentario, y si, no te preocupes, yo también soy un poco rara, pero esta bien así, ser normal es muy aburrido.**

**sofialexandra15: La idea es muy buena y muy cliché pero no importa, estoy planeando una historia en donde ella sea una maid, claro, esto necesita más votos para poder llevarla acabo, pero ten por seguro que la haré, llena de misterio, sorpresas y muchas cosas más así que sigue leyendo esta historia por que aquí avisare cuando la halla publicado, intentare no tardar mucho, pero se paciente ya que tengo más historias en proceso.**

**Así que chicos, voten si quieren que yo escriba una historia donde Rin sea la maid de Len.**


End file.
